Um Plano de Vingança
by Dark Lady Lau
Summary: Uma nova aluna com um plano para vingar a sua família... Como irá mudar a vida de Harry Potter e dos seus amigos? E a vida de Draco Malfoy?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1 – Onde Tudo Começou**

Finalmente pude regressar a Inglaterra, passados tantos anos, aliás eu nem sequer me lembro de alguma vez aqui ter estado, apenas sei que foi aqui que tudo começou. A transferência de Durmstrang para Hogwarts não foi complicada, o mais complicado ainda está para vir.

Dia 1 de Setembro. O dia em que tenho de colocar a máscara e esconder quem eu realmente sou, o dia em que tudo começa de novo. Chegar à plataforma 9 e ¾ e ver aquelas famílias felizes, ver aqueles alunos do primeiro ano a despedirem-se dos pais para ingressarem pela primeira vez na escola dá-me uma dor horrível, quase insuportável. Afinal eu não tive esse momento feliz com os meus pais, eu simplesmente fui sozinha. Quando penso nisso sinto ainda mais ódio dentro de mim mas agora tenho de me controlar, tenho de actuar, fingir ser alguém que não sou.

Tinha tudo planeado. Tinha uma história de vida convincente. É claro que havia uma pessoa que conhecia toda a minha história, a minha verdadeira história, Albus Dumbledore. Afinal se não fosse ele eu nem sequer estaria aqui, graças a ele pude sobreviver mesmo que longe da minha terra natal, mesmo que longe do meu passado.

Fui caminhando até ao Expresso de Hogwarts, precisava de arranjar um lugar antes que todos os outros entrassem, queria ficar sozinha durante mais algum tempo. As minhas malas já estavam em Hogwarts, tinha-as deixado ficar lá na semana anterior quando chegara da Bulgária e fora falar com Dumbledore, que me fez também uma visita guiada (claro sem me mostrar onde eram as entradas para as salas comuns das equipas, "por uma questão de segredo" disse ele). Entrei no Expresso e não demorou muito até encontrar uma cabine vaga onde, sem hesitar, me instalei mas a minha paz foi logo perturbada por quatro alunos que entraram mas que logo perceberam a minha presença.

- Oh! Desculpa não tinha visto que a cabine estava ocupada. – Disse-me um rapaz moreno de olhos extremamente verdes que imediatamente identifiquei. Como é que não o ia identificar? Todos no mundo na magia conheciam aquele rapaz, mas vê-lo ali à minha frente foi um choque que tentei imediatamente disfarçar.

- Não faz mal. Se não houver mais cabines vazias podem ficar por aqui mesmo. – Eu disse sorrindo, o que até não foi difícil, saiu naturalmente ao ver aquele rapaz à minha frente.

- Obrigada! – Ele sorriu também mas logo ficou sério. – Nunca te vi por aqui antes. És nova?

- Sim, vim transferida de Durmstrang. E já nos poderíamos ter encontrado há três anos atrás se eu não tivesse recusado ter vindo para o Torneiro dos Três Feiticeiros. – Sorri mais uma vez, como era fácil aquele acto em frente a ele. – Mas é claro que depois soube que mesmo que tivesse vindo não poderia participar.

- Mas se não sabias disso porque recusaste? – Desta vez foi uma rapariga de cabelos castanhos que perguntou. Eu olhei-a por um tempo e sorri mais uma vez.

- Porque não queria tirar o protagonismo de Viktor Krum. – Ouvi o rapaz ruivo atrás dizer algo que não compreendi mas pela cara dele pareceu não ter gostado muito da menção daquele nome. – A propósito o meu nome é Suzane Manson. – Sorri mais uma vez.

- Eu sou Harry Potter. Esta é a Hermione Granger. – Disse ele apontando para a rapariga de cabelo castanho – E estes são o Ron e a Ginny Weasley. – Disse apontando para o rapaz e para a rapariga de cabelos ruivos.

- Muito prazer! – Sorri mais uma vez.

E depois passamos toda a viagem sem nos falarmos. Eu permanecia a olhar pela janela, a ver aquela paisagem de que tinha sido afastada há muito tempo. A Granger e a Weasley falavam, não sei sobre que assunto, e o Weasley e o Harry (Harry? Tenho de ter cuidado para não o chamar assim em frente aos outros) falavam sobre Quidditch. Mas quando o Expresso estava mesmo a chegar à estação a minha paz voltou a ser perturbada.

- Olhem só, arranjaram mais uma amiguinha? Provavelmente mais uma sangue de lama como a Granger ou uma pobretona como os Weasley. – Disse uma voz irritante perto da porta e ouvi alguns risos também.

Desviei lentamente o meu olhar da janela e encarei o dono daquela voz. Ficamos assim durante algum tempo. Azul fixo no azul até que eu falei.

- Em primeiro lugar eu não sou amiguinha de ninguém, eu não tenho nem preciso de amigos. – Depois olhei para ele mais ameaçadoramente, e pareceu surtir algum efeito porque ele levou imediatamente a mão ao bolso, talvez em busca da varinha. – Em segundo lugar eu não sou sangue de lama, sou sangue puro, e em terceiro não sou pobre, até tenho bastante dinheiro, se calhar até mais do que tu.

- Mais dinheiro do que eu? – Ele riu-se, eu sinceramente não estava a ver piada nenhuma porque eu era das pessoas mais ricas da Bulgária, ele deve ter algum problema mental só pode. – A minha família é das mais ricas de todo o mundo bruxo.

- A sério? E pode-se saber qual é? – Eu perguntei com sarcasmo, o ar presumido daquele rapaz já me começava a irritar.

- Malfoy! – Ele disse bastante orgulhoso de si próprio.

Nesse momento eu já me estava a controlar para não lhe lançar um feitiço ali mesmo. Só de ouvir aquele nome o ódio que me corria nas veias queimava, eu devia estar preparada para aquilo mas mesmo assim fechei as mãos sentindo as unhas cravarem-se nas palmas. Tentei controlar-me o melhor que pude mas as palavras que saíram de seguida transmitiam o ódio que eu tentava esconder.

- Se eu fosse a ti não teria assim tanto orgulho na tua família. – Enquanto falava fui-me dirigindo até à porta e ele mais os dois rapazes, que mais pareciam uns gorilas, foram-me dando passagem. Talvez tenham visto que eu não estava muito para conversas. Quando já estava de costas para aquele loiro idiota virei ligeiramente a cabeça para ele e falei mostrando alguma indiferença. – Nunca se sabe durante mais quanto tempo ela vai existir.

Depois de dizer isso segui o meu caminho para fora do Expresso de encontro com as carruagens, que segundo Dumbledore estariam por ali. Não demorou muito até encontrar uma, mas mal eu me sentei já um rapaz loiro (deve ser perseguição só pode) se sentou ao meu lado. Eu nem sequer me dei ao trabalho de olhar muito, notei logo que não era o mesmo loiro idiota do comboio, por isso preferi não dizer nada. Mas adiantou? Claro que não!

- Olá! – Ele disse bastante divertido.

Eu apenas olhei para ele, fixei por momentos os olhos verdes e desviei o olhar sem dizer nada. Ele deve ter percebido a mensagem porque não disse mais nada o resto do caminho mas não parava de olhar para mim, o que me irritava profundamente. Quando a carruagem parou eu saí e dei de cara com um homem totalmente vestido de negro (devo dizer que aquilo me causou arrepios). Eu levantei o olhar para ver de quem se tratava e como não conheci voltei a encaminhar-me para o castelo mas fui impedida.

- Miss Manson eu vim busca-la porque a menina tem de se reunir com os seus colegas do primeiro ano para a selecção da equipa. – Ele disse já começando a virar-se para o castelo

Eu olhei-o de novo e apenas acenei com a cabeça e segui-o para dentro do castelo. Lá ele deixou-me junto com os alunos do primeiro ano e com uma outra professora que nos guiou em direcção a uma grande porta de madeira, eu preferi ficar no final da fila. Quando entrei no Salão Principal fiquei fascinada, aquilo nada tinha a ver com o Salão Principal de Durmstrang. Aquele tecto mágico que mostrava o céu como se por cima de mim não existissem pedras, era maravilhoso. O meu estado de transe foi então quebrado por uma voz feminina.

- Quando eu chamar os vossos nomes vocês sobem e sentam-se neste banco para que eu possa colocar-vos o Chapéu Seleccionador e assim serem seleccionados para uma das equipas.

E ela começou a chamar um por um. Há medida que os alunos ouviam os seus nomes dirigiam-se para o pequeno banco e a professora colocava-lhes o Chapéu. Passavam-se alguns segundos até que o Chapéu gritava o nome de uma das equipas e então os alunos saiam do banco e dirigiam-se à respectiva mesa.

- Suzane Manson. – Ouvi o meu nome ser chamado e imediatamente subi a única escada que me separava do banco em que me sentei.

- Hum! – Ouvi uma voz na minha cabeça logo que o Chapéu me foi colocado. – É difícil. Em todos estes anos só uma vez tive estas dúvidas. Não sei se te coloque em Ravenclaw porque sem dúvida és das pessoas mais inteligentes que por aqui passaram, ou se te coloque em Gryffindor porque és bastante ousada e valente, ou então em Slytherin porque não olhas a meios para atingires os fins. Hum onde te colocar? – Após algum silêncio finalmente o Chapéu disse alto para todos ouvirem. – Slytherin.

A professora tirou-me o Chapéu da cabeça e eu olhei de relance para a mesa atrás de mim e vi Dumbledore sorrir-me ao que retribui sem hesitar só depois percebi que vários alunos aplaudiam e identifiquei aquela mesa como sendo a de Slytherin por isso dirigi-me para lá. Sentei-me na ponta da mesa e fiquei à espera que o resto da selecção fosse feita. Assim que isso aconteceu Dumbledore levantou-se fazendo um pequeno discurso e no final todas as mesas se encheram de comida.

Depois de jantar comecei a observar a mesa de Slytherin, não foi difícil encontrar aquele loiro de olhos azuis o que me surpreendeu foi ver o outro loiro, este de olhos verdes, a conversar animadamente com ele. Num instante um plano surgiu na minha cabeça. Levantei-me e dirigi-me até ao segundo loiro, tinha de colocar o plano em prática rapidamente.

- Olá! – Disse fingindo timidez e dei um pequeno sorriso. – Desculpa na carruagem não ter dito nada mas estava um pouco irritada e não queria descontar em cima de ti.

Por incrível que pareça resultou, ele sorriu-me bastante divertido. Aquilo não podia estar a ser mais fácil e eu ria por dentro. É claro que eu estava a ignorar completamente o outro loiro não pretendia voltar a irritar-me com ele.

- Olá outra vez. Parabéns por teres ficado em Slytherin. – Nesse momento notei que o Malfoy olhava irritado para o rapaz que falava comigo. – O meu nome é Daniel Turner.

- Prazer! – Sorri mais uma vez. – Desculpa mas será que poderias indicar-me onde é o dormitório de Slytherin? Disseram-me para perguntar ao Monitor de Slytherin mas eu não sei quem é.

- Oh! Ele está mesmo aqui. – Disse apontando para o loiro ao seu lado que olhava para mim bastante sério e devo dizer irritado também, o que naquele momento não me convinha nada.

- Hum! Acho que vou ter de encontrar o dormitório sozinha. – Disse mais para mim do que para eles já virando costas e dirigindo-me para a porta de madeira deixando para trás um Turner bastante confuso.

- Não tens de o encontrar sozinha, o máximo que ias fazer era perder-te por aí. – Ouvi aquela voz irritante atrás de mim. – Eu levo-te, afinal também tenho de levar os alunos do primeiro ano. Não o vou fazer por ti.

- Como se eu esperasse outra coisa. – Disse com sarcasmo virando apenas a cabeça para olha-lo.

- Bem… Se vocês matassem com o olhar já estariam os dois estendidos no chão. – Disse o Turner olhando de mim para o Malfoy e assim sucessivamente com um ar bastante confuso. – Não te preocupes Suzane eu protejo-te dele. – E sorriu mais uma vez antes de se aproxima de mim.

Eu apenas revirei os olhos e abanei a cabeça seguindo atrás da fila de Slytherins do primeiro ano que já se tinha formado atrás do Malfoy. Seguimos até às masmorras e paramos em frente de uma parede, já estava prestes a mandar uma boquinha sobre o senhor loiro sabe tudo ter-se enganado no caminho quando o ouço dizer "Sangue Puro" e uma porta começou a formar-se na parede. Ele mandou os alunos entrarem e depois entrou também. Eu segui-o com o Turner ao meu lado e fiquei a olhar para aquela grande divisão.

- Tu és a Suzane Manson? – Perguntou-me uma rapariga que devia estar no máximo no terceiro ano mal eu entrei na sala.

- Sim.

- Pediram para te entregar isto. – Disse entregando-me um envelope.

- Obrigada!

A rapariga foi em direcção ao que supus ser o dormitório feminino e eu fiquei a olhar para o envelope até que decidi abri-lo.

_Cara Suzane,_

_Espero que estejas a gostar do ambiente do castelo e que o jantar te tenha agradado. Venho informar-te que na porta do teu quarto tem uma placa com o teu nome que desaparecerá assim que lhe tocares._

_Quero também pedir-te para teres cuidado com aquilo que andas a planear. Não posso fazer nada para te impedir pois sei que tens de transpor a dor que sentes de alguma forma mas quero apenas lembrar-te que nem toda a família Malfoy foi responsável pelo que aconteceu. Espero ter-me feito entender._

_Uma boa noite,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Não pude deixar de reconhecer que ele tinha razão, aquele rapaz que olhava fixamente para mim (o que já me começava a irritar bastante) não tinha nada a ver com as maldades que o pai e a tia faziam mas não tinha outra maneira de descobrir mais coisas sobre eles, tinha de me aproximar do Malfoy júnior. Olhei finalmente para aqueles olhos azuis que não paravam de me olhar e não pude conter a pergunta.

- O que foi?

Ele ficou calado por alguns momentos até que por fim falou.

- Nada. Estava só a pensar naquilo que disseste no Expresso. – Ele olhava para mim de um modo que não consigo identificar.

- Não leves à letra tudo o que eu digo. Quando estou irritada tento sempre meter medo às pessoas. – Eu sorri de lado e continuei. – Parece que consegui.

- Eu não fiquei com medo de ti. – Ele lançou-me um olhar completamente irritado. - Apenas não entendi o que quiseste dizer com aquilo.

- Disse por dizer, porque me estavas a irritar, nada mais.

- Irritar? Eu não fiz nada para te irritar, eu estava a tentar irritar os outros não a ti. Nem te conhecia.

- Mas conseguiste irritar-me quando me chamaste de sangue de lama, sendo eu sangue puro. – Eu por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar de olhar para aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, mas tentava abstrair-me disso.

- Wow wow alguém me pode dizer o que se passa aqui? Perdi alguma coisa?

Eu e o Malfoy olhamos para o Turner espantados, já nos tínhamos esquecido da presença dele ali.

- Nada de especial Turner, mas o teu amigo depois conta-te. – Disse já virando as costas aos dois loiros e dirigindo-me para a entrada do dormitório feminino.

- Podes chamar-me de Daniel. – Ouvi-o gritar antes de eu virar a esquina.

Não foi difícil encontrar a placa numa das portas e assim que toquei na maçaneta da porta a placa desapareceu. Abri a porta e dei de caras com um quarto singular, fiquei feliz por não ter de dividir o quarto com ninguém assim poderia pensar melhor, sem raparigas histéricas à minha volta. Caminhei para a cama e notei que as minhas malas já se encontravam lá ao lado. Em cima da cama tinha um pedaço de pergaminho com algo escrito que peguei para ler.

_Preferi colocar-te num quarto sozinha para que possas estar mais à vontade. Espero que tenhas gostado._

_A.D._

Quando terminei de ler não pude deixar de sorrir. Fui até ao wc para um banho demorado o que me relaxou e me fez perceber o quão cansada eu estava. Aquela tinha sido uma semana bastante movimentada. Vesti um pijama confortável e deitei-me na cama. Não demorou muito para adormecer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 – Uma Complicação**

Na manhã seguinte acordei bem cedo e então decidi começar a planear tudo enquanto vestia o uniforme e fazia um risco negro nos olhos. No final olhei-me ao espelho, não podia deixar de notar que estava bonita, sempre me tinham dito isso, sempre tive uma fila de rapazes atrás de mim mas nunca me interessei por nenhum deles. Via no espelho uma rapariga alta com corpo bem definido, olhos de um azul hipnotizante e cabelo negro ondulado que ia até ao meio das costas. Era extraordinário como parecia estar a olhar para alguém que não era eu.

Peguei no saco que continha o meu material e livros e saí do dormitório. Caminhei lentamente até à sala comum e notei que ainda não estava lá ninguém. Olhei para o relógio que estava em cima da lareira e vi que ainda eram 7h50, provavelmente os outros só começavam a dirigir-se para ali passados dez minutos então sentei-me numa poltrona próxima à lareira e fiquei ali a contemplar o fogo que ainda ardia.

- Bom dia! – Ouvi uma voz bastante animada atrás de mim e virei-me para ver quem era.

- Bom dia Daniel.

- Estavas à minha espera? – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Era isso mesmo, sem dúvida. – Disse ironicamente.

Ele riu-se, um riso lindo até, e chegou-se perto de mim e deu-me um beijo leve na face. Eu corei ligeiramente, nunca tinham feito algo assim. Desviei o olhar dele e os meus olhos encontraram uns olhos azuis que nos observavam. O Daniel pareceu notar a direcção do meu olhar e virou-se para ver quem estava ali.

- Bem Daniel, tu realmente não perdes tempo. – Disse o Malfoy que apesar de falar com o amigo não desviava o olhar de mim.

- Sabes como é Draco, não se pode perder tempo em nada. – Daniel sorriu mais ainda bastante animado.

O Malfoy apenas balançou a cabeça e aproximou-se de nós. Olhou mais uma vez para mim e eu por mais que tentasse não conseguia desviar o olhar daquelas safiras brilhantes.

- Bom dia Manson. – Disse ele com indiferença e logo seguindo para a porta em direcção à saída da sala comum.

- Bom dia. – Disse baixo, e duvido que ele tenha ouvido alguma coisa.

- Bem e porque não irmos comer qualquer coisa, estou esfomeado.

Eu olhei para Daniel e não pude deixar de rir da cara dele. Para mim tudo aquilo era estranho, estava habituada a estar constantemente séria, sem companhia e agora encontrava-me ao lado de um rapaz que não conseguia parar de me fazer sorrir. Mas eu tinha de me concentrar no plano, não me podia distrair com aquilo.

Segui com o Daniel até ao salão principal e sentei-me ao seu lado logo no início da mesa, só depois reparei que Draco Malfoy estava sentado à minha frente. Tentei abstrair-me desse facto e concentrei-me na comida. Permaneci no meu lugar a olhar para o prato vazio à minha frente completamente alheia ao que se passava à minha volta. De vez em quando pegava no copo e bebia um pouco de sumo e foi num desses momentos que algo me assustou.

Imagens começaram a aparecer na minha mente, corpos deitados no chão de qualquer jeito, olhos arregalados e sem vida a fixar o céu. De repente senti uma dor horrível e vi com horror que tinha partido o copo na mão que agora pingava sangue para cima do prato. Eu estava paralisada, não era a primeira vez que via imagens na minha mente mas nunca tão nítidas como aquelas. O que tinha mudado?

- Suzane? – Ouvi Daniel gritar ao meu lado mas eu não me conseguia mexer, estava estupidamente paralisada a olhar para a mão ainda fechada no copo partido.

Então senti umas mãos a abrirem a minha mão magoada e a tirar os pedaços de vidro partido de lá e depois a enrolar o que parecia ser um pano branco. Depois senti que estava a ser puxada para fora do salão principal e que todos olhavam para aquela cena. Mas o que se estava a passar? Porque é que aquelas imagens não saiam da minha cabeça e me deixavam raciocinar decentemente?

- Raios Manson, acorda! – Ouvi alguém dizer antes de sentir uma dor na face e despertar do meu transe.

Olhei para o autor daquilo confusa e então deparei-me com os olhos horrivelmente hipnotizantes do Malfoy.

- Ficaste doido? Perdeste o único neurónio que tinhas ou apenas ficaste com tendências suicidas? – Gritei-lhe com fúria fixando os olhos dele.

- Não! Apenas fiz isso para saíres desse teu estado de transe irritante. – Ele estava também irritado e também gritava. – Será que não percebeste que tens a mão a sangrar e que provavelmente ainda tens vidros dentro dos cortes?

Então olhei novamente para a mão direita e vi que o pano deixara de ser branco e estava completamente vermelho. Depois comecei a ficar com a visão turva e a sentir-me fraca, então senti umas mãos agarrarem-me antes de desmaiar.

Quando abri os olhos deparei-me com um tecto branco e muita luz. Olhei para os lados e só via camas vazias, ninguém estava por perto. Sentei-me na cama e olhei para a mão direita que estava completamente ligada e onde sentia uma pequena ardência. Ouvi passos atrás de mim e virei-me para ver quem era e vi uma enfermeira dirigir-se a mim com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah acordou Miss Manson. – Disse ela sorrindo.

- Porque é que eu estou aqui? – Eu estava um pouco confusa, a última coisa que me lembrava era do Malfoy me dar um estalo e ver a minha mão cheia de sangue.

- A menina perdeu muito sangue e desmaiou.

- Há quanto tempo estou aqui? – Disse olhando pela janela e vendo a luz do sol.

- Não muito, ainda está a tempo do almoço. – Ela sorriu mais uma vez e depois voltou a falar seriamente. – E por falar nisso, pode e deve ir almoçar. A menina está a precisar. Ah e não faça muito esforço com a mão, tive de abrir mais os cortes para retirar os vidros que estavam mais profundos e por isso não convém fazer muito esforço. – Terminou de falar, virou costas e dirigiu-se para uma porta ao fundo da enfermaria.

Eu levantei-me e fui até ao salão principal. Ainda sentia uma ardência irritante na mão que tentava ignorar ao máximo mas que vi ser menos dolorosa se permanecesse com a mão levantada e por isso conjurei um lenço para colocar ao pescoço e pendurar a mão nele. Entrei no salão e vi que já estavam bastantes lugares ocupados, dirigi-me para a mesa de Slytherin e não demorou até encontrar Daniel a meio desta. Fui lentamente até ele e sentei-me no lugar vazio ao seu lado.

- Suzane finalmente. Estás melhor? – Perguntou ele com um olhar preocupado mal me sentei ao seu lado.

- Sim. Ainda sinto um pouco de ardência na mão mas nada que não consiga suportar. – Disse sorrindo.

- Desculpa mas eu fiquei sem acção, não sabia que fazer. – Disse ele olhando para o prato à sua frente. – E depois o Draco levou-te para fora do salão. – Depois baixou a voz para que só eu ouvisse. – Devo dizer que fiquei aliviado, pensei que ele não gostava de ti.

- Pois! – Foi tudo o que consegui dizer antes de me concentrar no prato à minha frente.

- Manson, estás melhor? – Ouvi uma voz conhecida perguntar do outro lado de Daniel e olhei instantaneamente para o seu dono.

- Sim! – Depois olhei novamente para o prato como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo. – Obrigada por me levares à enfermaria.

- Não fiz mais que a minha obrigação, afinal o Daniel parecia em estado de choque. E depois desmaiaste, não te podia deixar lá no meio do corredor. – Ele disse com indiferença o que por algum motivo desconhecido fez-me sentir uma dor no peito.

- Mas lembra-te que aquele estalo foi o primeiro e o último. Se me voltas a bater não sabes o que te acontece. – Disse olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

- Wow estalo? – Perguntou Daniel confuso. – Draco, tu deste-lhe um estalo porquê?

- Ora ela parecia que estava em transe não tive escolha.

- Tinhas sim. Davas-lhe um beijo na boca. – Disse Daniel e depois começou a rir à gargalhada.

Eu e o Malfoy olhamos para ele com um olhar assassino e ele parou logo de rir levantando as mãos como se estivesse a pedir rendição.

- Não teve piada nenhuma Daniel. Se ele me beijasse neste momento não estaria aqui para contar a história. - Levantei-me e pensava dirigir-me para fora do salão quando ouvi o Malfoy falar.

- Como se eu alguma vez pensasse em te beijar. Dizer que o estalo era para te tirar do transe foi apenas uma desculpa.

É claro que eu não me deixei ficar. Num momento ele estava a falar sentado no seu lugar no outro estava estendido no chão com o nariz a sangrar. Ele olhava para mim com um olhar assassino e eu olhava-o da mesma forma.

- Isso foi só uma amostra do que posso fazer se me irritares demasiado. – Disse virando as costas mas algo me fez tropeçar batendo com a mão magoada no chão o que me fez sentir uma dor aguda.

Virei-me ao mesmo tempo que puxava a varinha mas antes que pudesse lançar algum feitiço já a minha varinha voava da minha mão para a mão do mesmo professor que me tinha ido buscar à carruagem no dia anterior. Depois vi a varinha do Malfoy seguir na mesma direcção. Ficamos os dois sentados no chão a olhar para o professor que estava em pé no nosso meio e com um olhar furioso para nós.

- Vocês endoideceram? – Gritava o professor, o que juntando àquele olhar me arrepiou. – Dois alunos de Slytherin a atacarem-se a meio do almoço. Vão os dois ser castigados.

- Mas professor foi ela que começou. – Disse Malfoy apontando para mim, o que fez com que eu o olhasse mais ameaçadoramente.

- Não me interessa quem começou Mr. Malfoy. Estão os dois de castigo. Logo à noite depois do jantar na minha sala. E vinte pontos a menos para Slytherin.

Dito isto ele atirou a minha varinha na minha direcção, que apanhei sem grande dificuldade, e a do Malfoy na direcção dele, que também a apanhou sem dificuldade, e foi-se embora. Eu levantei-me com alguma dificuldade agora pois a mão doía-me imenso, olhei para lá e vi que estava a sagrar.

- Brilhante. – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Dei mais um olhar irritado para o Malfoy que também já se tinha levantado e ao virar-me para ir embora o meu olhar cruzou-se com o de Daniel que estava completamente atordoado com a cena que tinha visto. Saí do salão principal mais uma vez com todos os olhares fixos em mim até que ouvi passos atrás e ouvi uma voz que conhecia.

- Devo dizer que nunca vi um murro tão bem dado ao Malfoy desde o terceiro ano. – Disse Harry Potter a sorrir. Eu olhei para ele e não pude deixar também de sorrir.

- Até que soube bem dar-lhe aquele murro. – Disse rindo mais ainda ao lembrar da cena.

Caminhei lado a lado com ele até à sala de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra onde descobri que aquele professor arrepiante dava aulas. Entrei na sala, dirigi-me até ao fundo desta e sentei-me na última mesa. Não prestei muita atenção na aula, não é que não fosse interessante mas em primeiro lugar a mão doía-me cada vez mais e depois eu já sabia aquela matéria toda. Pensando bem não havia matéria nenhuma que eu não soubesse. Aquelas noites e fins-de-semana perdidos na biblioteca tinham de ter algum proveito não?

E a tarde passou-se assim, com umas dores horríveis na mão (começava a pensar seriamente em ir ter com a enfermeira para me dar alguma poção para tirar aquelas dores insuportáveis) e com umas aulas onde eu ouvia aquilo que já sabia, o que era bastante secante. Então entretinha-me a escrever no pergaminho (enfeitiçando a pena é claro porque eu não conseguia escrever) coisas como: "Odeio o Malfoy", "Vou matar o Malfoy" e "Loiro irritante com lindos olhos azuis". É claro que nesta última frase agarrei na pena com tamanha fúria para riscar aquilo que até vi estrelas quando uma dor que chegava até aos ossos me fez largar a pena imediatamente e fechar os olhos concentrando-me para não gritar.

Quando finalmente a última aula do dia terminou eu fui directamente para a enfermaria para falar com a enfermeira. É claro que quando lá cheguei ela começou com um grande sermão do tipo "Eu avisei para ter cuidado e não fazer esforços. Blá blá blá" enquanto me mudava a ligadura ensanguentada. Mas depois lá me deu a poção que eu bebi de uma só vez apesar do gosto horrível e fui para o salão principal comer alguma coisa. Nem sequer me aproximei do Daniel pois sabia que o Malfoy estaria por perto por isso decidi ficar logo no início da mesa, longe deles. Mas não pude deixar de lançar um pequeno sorriso ao Daniel quando ele me olhou.

Assim que terminei de jantar saí em direcção à sala do professor Snape. Mal tinha saído do salão comecei a ouvir passos atrás de mim mas nem me dei ao trabalho de olhar para trás e ver quem era. Continuei o meu caminho tentando ignorar os passos que me seguiam e quando cheguei à sala do professor bati à porta, foi quando a pessoa que vinha trás de mim parou ao meu lado sem dizer nada.

Olhamo-nos por uns instantes, azul no azul, até que ouvimos um "Entre" vindo do outro lado da porta e desviamos o olhar para lá. Eu abri a porta e entrei primeiro.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 – O Castigo**

Mal entrei senti o Malfoy entrar atrás de mim e depois o Snape indicou-nos os lugares à sua frente onde nos fomos sentar.

- Isto é inacreditável. – Começou Snape a dizer com uma voz irritada mal nos sentamos. – Dois alunos de Slytherin e um deles Monitor à luta no meio do Salão Principal e logo no primeiro dia de aulas. Não tive outra escolha senão castigar-vos.

Eu permanecia a olhar para a minha mão saudável que estava apoiada nas minhas pernas. Para ser sincera estava com medo de enfrentar aqueles olhos. E Snape continuou a falar dizendo-nos agora quais eram os castigos.

- Mr Malfoy vai para a biblioteca arrumar livros, Madame Prince está lá à sua espera. – Depois olhou para mim e eu tive de olhar para ele também. – E a menina vai para a Sala dos Troféus, Mr Filch está lá à sua espera. Agora podem ir.

Eu levantei-me instantaneamente e saí porta fora. Ouvi o Malfoy seguir-me até determinado ponto e depois eu segui por outro caminho. Quando cheguei à Sala dos Troféus vi lá um homem que supus ser Mr Filch e aproximei-me dele.

- Tem até à hora de recolha para limpar todos os troféus e se não terminar hoje amanhã volta. – Enquanto ele falava entregou-me um pano e uma caixinha que eu peguei e então dirigi-me para o fundo da sala e comecei a limpeza.

Enquanto ia limpando pensava num plano agora para me vingar do Malfoy. Afinal era culpa dele eu estar a fazer o trabalho de um elfo. Bem, se eu já estava irritada fiquei ainda mais quando vi um troféu com o nome "Tom Marvolo Riddle" à minha frente. Não posso dizer que não fiquei surpresa com aquilo, afinal porque raio Voldemort tinha ganho uma medalha de serviços prestados a Hogwarts? Fixei essa ideia para mais tarde averiguar e continuei com a limpeza.

- James Potter? – Murmurei para mim mesma.

Fiquei ali a observar aquele troféu, que continha o nome do irmão da minha mãe. Senti que os olhos começavam a ficar molhados e então fechei-os para não chorar, não podia ser fraca a esse ponto.

- Eu vou vingar-te tio. A ti e à minha mãe. – Murmurei mais uma vez. – Primeiro vou destruir o Lucius Malfoy e a Bellatrix Lestrange e depois vou atrás do Voldemort. E não precisas de te preocupar, eu protejo o Harry.

Virei costas aquele troféu e passei ao seguinte, não podia ficar muito tempo a olhar para aquele nome, dava-me imensa tristeza. Estive mesmo até ao último minuto a limpar aquela sala cheia de troféus mas não consegui terminar. Era complicado limpar tudo aquilo apenas com uma mão.

- Vamos embora menina. E tem de se despachar a chegar à sua sala comum se não quer ser apanhada pelo caminho e ter mais um castigo.

Mr Filch ainda nem tinha acabado de falar já eu deixara para trás o pano e a caixinha e encaminhava-me a passos largos para o dormitório. Pelo caminho ouvi novamente passos atrás de mim mas não me virei para ver quem era. Se fosse algum professor chamaria e se não era um professor então podia estar descansada. Mas o meu descanso durou muito pouco tempo.

- Não preciso repetir que a culpa disto tudo é tua. – Disse uma voz arrastada e furiosa atrás de mim que eu conheci imediatamente.

- Minha? Só podes estar a brincar. – Disse continuando a olhar para a frente e a andar. De repente senti-o agarrar-me o braço e virar-me para ele com força.

- Não estou a brincar. – Ele disse olhando-me perigosamente e muito perto de mim. – Se não me tivesses dado aquele murro não estaríamos em castigo.

- E se tu não tivesses dito que o meu estado foi só uma desculpa para me dares um estalo eu não te teria dado um murro. – Eu disse também perigosamente e aproximando-me mais.

Devo dizer que eu ter-me aproximado mais não foi uma boa ideia. Aquele idiota agarrou-me mais ainda e beijou-me. Mas como é possível aquele loiro oxigenado beijar-me assim? Eu bem tentava afasta-lo mas ele era mais forte do que eu e estava em vantagem, afinal podia usar as duas mãos, e usava-as. Uma largou o meu braço e agarrou a minha cintura puxando-me mais ainda para ele, o que me provocou dor na mão magoada que estava pendurada no lenço do pescoço. E a outra mão agarrava-me a nuca para que eu não tivesse escapatório.

Até que tive uma ideia. Enquanto ele me beijava eu aproveitei um momento e mordi-lhe o lábio inferior com força, até senti o gosto do sangue dele que cuspi imediatamente mal ele se afastou de mim aos berros e com a mão na boca.

- Tu és doida? – Berrava ele com um olhar assassino para mim.

- Doida eu? O único doido aqui és tu. – Berrava também. – Qual foi a tua ideia? Porque é que me beijaste?

- Porque eu vi que era isso que querias, ou vais dizer que não? – Ele agora sorria de lado, ai como eu odeio esse sorriso.

- Eu nunca, ouve bem, nunca iria querer que tu me beijasses. – Eu dizia cada palavra lentamente como se estivesse a explicar algo a uma criança de três anos. – Nem que fosses o último homem à face da terra.

- Mas afinal porque é que me odeias tanto? – Ele perguntou assim do nada. Eu fiquei a olhar para ele confusa, não era óbvio?

- Tu beijaste-me sem a minha permissão. – Eu realmente estava confusa.

- Tu já me odiavas antes disso. Eu vi isso quando nos encontramos no Expresso e notou-se, sem dúvida, que odeias a minha família. E eu quero saber porquê. – Ele aproximou-se de novo e eu dei um passo atrás esbarrando contra a parede e engolindo em seco.

Estava sem escapatória. E agora o que lhe ia dizer? "Eu odeio a tua família porque foi ela que me deixou sem a minha"? Eu não podia dizer isso. Por isso disse a primeira coisa que me veio à cabeça.

- Porque a tua família acha-se a mais importante. E tu tens a mania que és superior aos outros.

Ele ficou em silêncio a olhar para mim e eu fiquei a olhar para ele também. E depois a imagem dele perto de mim não me saía da cabeça. Fechei os olhos por instantes tentando afastar aquelas imagens da cabeça.

- Quando é que vais deixar de me odiar? – Ouvi a voz dele num murmúrio junto do meu ouvido e abri os olhos, surpresa com aquilo.

- Quando tu morreres. Porque esse vai ser o dia mais feliz da minha vida e a felicidade vai ser tanta que vai expulsar o ódio. – Eu disse afastando-me dele e indo embora.

Ele ficou lá parado a ver-me desaparecer na escuridão. E dentro da minha cabeça eu só via uma coisa… Aquela cena em que ele se aproximou e me beijou. Ok, aquilo não se podia repetir. Mas de repente uma ideia passou-me pela cabeça. Porque não fingir estar interessada nele para lhe tirar informações sobre o pai e a tia? Só aquele pensamento me fez sorrir e então fui vestir o pijama e deitar-me pensando no que iria fazer no dia seguinte.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 – Ainda Não É Desta**

Não dormi muito bem esta noite. Primeiro porque a imagem de Draco Malfoy a beijar-me não me saía da cabeça, segundo porque assim que consegui adormecer aquelas imagens horríveis, que me tinham feito partir um copo em pedaços com a mão, voltaram a assombrar a minha mente e em terceiro porque a mão ardia-me de novo não me deixando adormecer com facilidade. Foi até com algum alívio que olhei para o relógio em cima da cómoda e vi que já eram horas de me arranjar.

Levantei-me indo até ao wc tomar um banho rápido e vestir o uniforme. Agarrei no saco do material para as aulas e saí do dormitório para a sala comum. Mal virei a esquina para a sala comum vi que Daniel estava na mesma poltrona em que eu estava na manhã anterior. Sorri e fui até ele lentamente.

- Estás à minha espera Daniel? – Perguntei assim que cheguei à parte de trás da poltrona.

- Por acaso até estava! - Ele levantou-se e sorriu-me, um sorriso lindo. – Bom dia Suzy.

- Bom dia Dan! – E sorri mais uma vez. Credo nunca sorri tanto na minha vida. – Hoje não tens fome? Já são quase 8h30.

- Raios, o meu estômago bem que estava aqui a reclamar. – Ele disse abanando a cabeça não acreditando que se tinha esquecido de algo tão óbvio como comer.

Eu ri-me e ele riu-se também. Depois agarrou a minha mão boa e puxou-me para fora da sala comum até ao salão principal. Chegamos à mesa de Slytherin e sentamo-nos num dos lugares vagos a meio da mesa. Quando dei conta já ele estava a encher o meu prato de comida dizendo que tinha de me alimentar bem e que achava que o meu mau humor do dia anterior se devia a não me ter alimentado convenientemente. É claro que eu não pude deixar de dar uma gargalhada, aquele rapaz era impossível.

- Suzane Manson? – Perguntou um rapazinho atrás de mim.

- Sim! – Disse ao virar-me para trás.

- O professor Snape pediu-me para te dizer que não te esqueças que hoje à noite tens de terminar o castigo e a Madame Pomfrey pediu para passares lá antes da primeira aula.

- Oh! Obrigada. – Disse sorrindo para ele e quando ele foi embora virei-me novamente para a mesa e disse frustrada. – Raios, já me tinha esquecido daquele maldito castigo.

- Hum afinal qual foi o teu castigo? – Perguntou um Daniel curioso.

- Limpar os troféus. Fogo, vocês aqui têm troféus que nunca mais acabam. – Disse pegando distraidamente no copo mas de repente ele desapareceu da minha mão. Eu olhei confusa para a mão vazia e depois para Daniel que segurava o meu copo. – Hey!

- Calma Suzy, nada de copos na mão. Não queremos que fiques com as duas mãos magoadas.

- E é suposto eu morrer desidratada? – Perguntei ironicamente.

Eu realmente devo ter feito uma cara bastante cómica porque ele começou a rir e de repente olhou para mim sério. Aquelas mudanças de humor repentinas dele davam comigo em louca e só o conhecia há um dia. Daqui a uma semana tinha de ser internada num manicómio.

- Não palerma. Eu dou-te o sumo mas tu não tocas no copo.

- Ah! Agora sou uma inválida. Brilhante! – Ironia ao poder.

Ele voltou a rir mas de repente parou e ficou a olhar para o outro lado da mesa. Eu desviei o olhar para lá também e vi o Malfoy a tapar a boca tentando não se rir. É sempre bom saber que faço alguém rir.

- Oh, claro, agora virei a palhaça de serviço. Acho que vou entrar para um circo muggle, devo ter sucesso por lá. – E o Malfoy continha ainda mais o riso. - Isso, riam-se todos da minha invalidez. – Mais ironia, o dia estava realmente a começar bem.

Levantei-me para ir à enfermaria ver o que queriam de mim e quando virei costas à mesa ouvi uma gargalhada sonora o que me fez virar a cabeça instantaneamente. Qual não é o meu espanto quando em vez de Daniel estar a rir (que por acaso estava com um olhar bastante estranho para o amigo) vejo o Malfoy completamente dobrado e agarrado à barriga. Já toda a gente olhava para ele, provavelmente nunca o tinham visto a rir assim, o que me fez sentir ainda "melhor".

- Mas qual foi a piada? – Eu perguntei perplexa sem entender nada.

Ele não respondeu, continuou a rir que nem um louco. Eu já achava que ele devia ter algum problema mental agora tinha ficado completamente provado. Quem devia ser internado num manicómio era ele e não eu.

- Daniel, és capaz de me explicar porque é que o teu amiguinho não pára de se rir? Eu por acaso tenho escrito na testa "riam-se de mim o mais que puderem"?

Desta vez Daniel começou a rir também. Ok, aquilo já era demais. Um a rir-se ainda era suportável, agora dois?

- Ah querem saber, vão dar banho ao cão.

E eles riram ainda mais. Isto realmente não me estava a acontecer. Saí do salão principal o mais rápido que pude e antes de ir à enfermaria passei pelo wc para me ver ao espelho.

- Não há nada de errado com a minha aparência. – Constatei depois de me examinar milimetricamente.

Saí do wc em direcção à enfermaria e mal lá cheguei a enfermeira veio logo ter comigo. Tirou-me a ligadura da mão e observou os cortes por um momento, depois colocou uma nova ligadura e disse para ficar assim até sábado. Até sábado? Ia continuar a ser tratada como uma inválida até sábado? É claro que começava a desconfiar que o Daniel nunca mais na minha vida me ia deixar pegar em copos, a não ser que fossem de plástico.

Fui para a aula de Poções, aquilo prometia. Como é que eu ia fazer uma poção só com uma mão? Nem cortar os ingredientes conseguia. Cheguei à aula um pouco atrasada e por isso tive de bater à porta.

- Entre! – Respondeu-me um professor do outro lado.

Eu abri a porta e entrei devagar procurando pelo professor. Vi-o atrás da mesa dele e dirigi-me até lá antes de procurar um lugar para me sentar.

- Desculpe o atraso professor mas tive de ir à enfermaria mudar a ligadura. – Disse mostrando-lhe a mão pendurada ao peito.

- Oh o que aconteceu Miss…? Como é mesmo o seu nome?

- Suzane Manson. E estou assim porque ontem parti um copo na mão.

- Hum tem de ter mais cuidado. Agora pode ir sentar-se ali entre o Mr Malfoy e o Mr Turner.

Eu olhei para lá não acreditando no que me estava a acontecer mas ao menos eles já não se estavam a rir, o que não era mau. Fui até lá e sentei-me no meio dos dois sem lhes dirigir sequer um olhar. O Daniel ia começar a falar mas foi cortado pelo professor Slughorn que começava agora a aula.

- Ora bem. Hoje vamos apenas identificar estas quatro poções. – Disse apontando para os quatro caldeirões à sua frente que só agora os tinha visto. – E depois quero que escrevam num pergaminho, para entregar no final da aula, a maneira como é possível identificar cada uma das poções e qual o seu efeito. Vamos lá começar. Quem me sabe dizer que poção é esta? – Disse ele apontando para a que estava mais afastada de mim.

Eu levantei instantaneamente o braço bom, aquilo era já a força do hábito, era sempre eu quem respondia a todas as questões na minha antiga escola. Mas não fui a única a levantar o braço, vi que Hermione Granger também o fizera.

- Miss Manson por favor. – Disse o professor olhando para mim.

- _Veritaserum_. – Disse com toda a certeza.

- Correcto. – Disse ele com um sorriso. – Dez pontos para Slytherin. – Depois apontou para a poção que estava ao lado e voltou a perguntar. – Alguém sabe que poção é esta?

Mais uma vez o meu braço levantou-se mas desta vez o professor perguntou à Granger qual era a poção. Não pude deixar de mostrar o meu ar de desagrado ao ver que ela sabia a resposta.

- Poção Polissuco. – Disse ela com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Bem agora aquilo era pessoal, nunca ninguém me tinha tirado uma oportunidade de responder a uma pergunta.

- Muito bem Miss Granger. Dez pontos para Gryffindor. E esta aqui? – Disse ele apontando para a terceira poção.

O professor ainda não tinha terminado de falar já a minha mão estava no ar. É claro que ele não teve muita escolha.

- Miss Manson…

- Amortencia. Também conhecida como poção do amor.

- Certíssimo. Mais dez pontos para Slytherin. E esta aqui? - Desta vez a Granger foi mais rápida e eu suspirei irritada. – Miss Granger.

- Poção do sono. – Eu ri-me, e pensei para comigo mesma "errado, completamente errado".

- Sinto muito Miss Granger mas está errado. Nada que me admire é claro já que as duas poções são bastante parecidas. – Depois olhou para mim. – Miss Manson quer tentar?

- Felix Felicis que também pode ser chamada de sorte líquida. – Eu disse a sorrir.

- Muito bem. Agora diga-me Miss Manson como sabia que poção era? – Ele olhava para mim curioso. – Não há muitas pessoas da sua idade que a consigam distinguir da poção do sono.

- Eu já fiz essa poção, professor.

- E conseguiu faze-la na perfeição? – Ele parecia espantado e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

- Perfeitíssima, professor. Sem nenhuma falha. Devo dizer que em todos os anos em que preparei poções nunca nenhuma delas me saiu mal. – Todos olhavam para mim admirados e então eu acrescentei. – É claro que se quiser ter a certeza do que eu estou a dizer pode entrar em contacto com o professor Boris.

- Eu acredito em si Miss Manson. Aliás para que me iria mentir se a partir de agora eu posso confirmar se é tão boa quanto diz ou não? – Ele sorriu e depois virou-se para os restantes alunos. – Muito bem, agora que as quatro poções foram identificadas correctamente quero que comecem a fazer o que pedi no início da aula.

- Hum professor? – Eu chamei levantando o braço. – Eu não consigo escrever com a mão esquerda.

- Bem, porque não fazemos o seguinte. A menina espera que o Mr Malfoy ou o Mr Turner terminem e depois dita-lhes o que quer escrever. Têm uma hora para fazer a redacção. Miss Manson não se importa de ficar só com trinta minutos?

- Por mim poderia ter apenas dez se não tivesse com a mão neste estado. Mas já que vai ser alguém a escrever por mim, sim trinta minutos chegam.

- Podem começar e de preferência sem perguntar a ninguém nem consultar nenhum livro. Este trabalho é apenas para ver qual é o vosso nível.

Todos começaram a pegar em pergaminhos e penas. E eu fiquei ali a olhar para a frente, entediada. De vez em quando ouvia o Daniel perguntar alguma coisa sobre as poções mas eu nem sequer levantava a cabeça da mesa. Ainda continuava chateada com ele, afinal ele tinha-me feito fazer figura de palhaça ao pequeno-almoço, não ia esquecer aquilo tão cedo. E a hora foi passando e eu quase ia adormecendo ali em cima da mesa, tinha dormido mal e aquela espera não estava a ajudar em nada.

- Já passou uma hora. Por favor entreguem os vossos pergaminhos e podem sair. – Disse o professor para todos e depois virou-se em direcção à minha mesa. - Mr Malfoy por favor não se importa de ajudar a sua colega?

Eu respirei fundo e coloquei uma folha de pergaminho à frente dele e ele sem dizer nada agarrou na pena pronto a escrever. Comecei a ditar-lhe tudo aquilo que queria que ele escrevesse e vinte minutos depois eu já tinha terminado. Agarrei no pergaminho, peguei no meu saco e levantei-me em direcção à mesa do professor onde coloquei o pergaminho e saí porta fora.

Aproveitei que teria um espaço livre até ao almoço e como estava sol fui até perto do lago e sentei-me lá encostada ao tronco de uma árvore. Fiquei ali alguns minutos de olhos fechados até que ouvi passos e virei-me para ver quem era e deparei-me com dois loiros que se deslocavam para o local onde eu estava. Respirei fundo e voltei a minha atenção para o lago.

- Suzy até quando vais ficar sem me falar? – Ouvi o Daniel perguntar com uma voz triste.

- Até entender porque se estavam a rir de mim. – Respondi sem desviar o olhar do lago.

- A culpa foi do Draco.

- Hey! Eu não tenho culpa que tu a estivesses a tratar como se ela fosse uma criança. – Disse o Malfoy meio irritado.

- Mas ela podia magoar-se outra vez, tinha de a proteger.

- Claro! E tu és uma óptima ama-seca. – Disse Malfoy ironicamente.

Eu fiquei ali durante o que me pareceu ser uma eternidade, mas que na realidade não passaram de cinco minutos, a ouvi-los atirar as culpas um para o outro. Respirei fundo e levantei-me olhando para eles que agora chamavam entre "estúpido", "idiota", "parvo" e mais um monte de nomes um ao outro.

Comecei a rir-me, não era bem rir, era mais dar grandes gargalhadas. E por estranho que pareça não conseguia parar. Mas eles pararam os insultos e ficaram a olhar para mim espantados até que perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- O que foi?

- Vocês… Parecem… Duas… Crianças… De… Cinco… Anos. - Consegui dizer no meio das gargalhadas.

E então do nada eles começaram a rir também. Eu já não aguentava mais de tanto rir até já me doía a barriga e então atirei-me de novo para a relva sentando-me no mesmo local onde estava antes tentado respirar fundo e parar de rir. E finalmente consegui.

- Obrigada Malfoy. – Disse assim que consegui falar decentemente.

- Obrigada porquê? – Perguntou ele confuso.

- Por me teres ajudado na aula de poções. – Respondi sem desviar o olhar dele.

- Oh não foi nada. – Disse ele dando um pequeno sorriso.

E ficamos assim a olhar um para o outro esquecendo completamente o pobre Daniel que olhava de mim para o amigo até que ele não aguentou e falou.

- Hey! Vocês querem fazer o favor de não ignorar que um rapaz loiro e com lindos olhos verdes está aqui também? - Eu e o Malfoy olhamos para ele e voltamos a rir. Coitado do Daniel, ele sofre.

- Daniel como é que eu podia ignorar que o rapaz mais bonito que já vi na minha vida está aqui comigo? – Disse dando um pequeno sorriso de lado.

Ele sorriu-me também e depois olhou em direcção ao castelo sorrindo ainda mais e depois falou em tom de brincadeira.

- Bem já que estamos numa de nos rirmos porque não ir irritar um bocadinho o Potter e os amiguinhos?

- Acho uma óptima ideia. – Disse o Malfoy já se levantando e seguindo Daniel até aos três alunos que caminhavam pelo jardim.

Eu levantei-me entediada, aquilo não ia acabar nada bem. Segui-os mas fiquei um pouco afastada apenas a uma distância suficiente para ouvir o que eles diziam e intervir caso houvesse essa necessidade. Senão ia ficar só ali a olhar para aquela cena deprimente encostada à árvore.

- Então Potter a aproveitar o sol? Tem cuidado porque o sangue da Granger pode ficar ainda mais fedorento com o calor. – O Malfoy falou e depois olhou para o Daniel que ria do comentário do amigo.

- Isto não vai correr nada bem. – Eu dizia para mim mesma vendo o olhar de fúria dos três Gryffindors.

- Cala a boca Malfoy. Esse teu hálito contamina o meu ar. – Disse o Harry mas antes de ter tempo de virar costas já o Malfoy lhe tinha acertado um murro no nariz.

- Bem esta é a minha deixa. – Disse eu tirando a varinha do bolso e aproximando-me. Acenei a varinha e uma parede invisível apareceu entre os Gryffindors e os Slytherins. – Muito bem, chega.

Todos olharam para mim. Uns espantados e outros como era o caso do Malfoy e do Daniel com olhares assassinos. Mas isso não me afectou em nada apenas continuei a andar colocando-me no meio deles ainda com a varinha levantada. E depois falei o mais séria que conseguia olhando de uns para os outros.

- Se vocês se querem matar, óptimo matem-se, mas não esperem que eu fique sentada a assistir ao espectáculo. Por isso é bom que se portem como pessoas crescidas que são antes que algum professor apareça aqui e sejamos todos castigados, o que não me convinha nada já que ainda tenho um castigo a cumprir hoje.

- Mas o que se passa aqui? – Ouvi uma voz perto da entrada do castelo.

- Óptimo. Brilhante. Conseguiram colocar-nos a todos de castigo. – Eu disse completamente irritada mas sem desfazer o feitiço.

- Miss Manson o que está a fazer com a varinha na mão? E porque colocou uma parede protectora no meio do jardim? – Disse Snape com aquela voz arrastada e coçando o nariz pois tinha batido de frente na barreira que eu conjurara.

- Estou com a varinha na mão precisamente porque coloquei a parede protectora no meio do jardim. – Disse calmamente. – E coloquei essa parede para que o Malfoy e o Potter não se matassem. Não queria que eu ficasse simplesmente a assistir ao espectáculo pois não? – Olhei desafiadoramente. Ok, eu estava mesmo a pedir mais um castigo.

- E porque é que o Mr Malfoy e o Mr Potter se iriam matar no meio do jardim?

- Oh, não sei. Talvez porque achassem que era um bom local para isso. Assim podiam já cavar a sepultura e já tinham as flores por perto. – Eu disse ironicamente e ouvi o Daniel conter o riso.

- Muito engraçada Miss Manson. Devo lembrar-lhe que ainda tem um castigo para cumprir e a menina já quer outro? – Eu não respondi e por isso ele virou a sua atenção para os outros alunos. – Mr Malfoy e Mr Potter têm castigo esta noite também. Depois do jantar quero-os aos dois no meu gabinete. Miss Manson já sabe onde é o seu castigo. – Depois virou costas e deu alguns passos mas parou e olhou para trás. – Miss Manson pode desfazer o feitiço se não se importar demasiado. E já agora 50 pontos a menos para cada uma das equipas.

- Brilhante ideia Daniel. – Disse quando o Snape já não poderia ouvir e enquanto desfazia o feitiço. - Porque não para a próxima irmos directamente ter com o Snape e dizer para ele ir lavar o cabelo? Ao menos poupávamos o trabalho ao pobre professor ter de vir até ao jardim e sujeitar-se a apanhar alguma queimadura solar.

Virei costas completamente irritada e fui para o salão principal a resmungar o caminho todo. Cheguei lá e sentei-me de qualquer jeito num lugar vazio.

- Sabes a tua ideia é que não é das mais brilhantes. – Disse Daniel sorrindo. Eu apenas olhei para ele com um olhar assassino e voltei a minha atenção para o prato.

No resto do dia não falei nem com Daniel nem com Malfoy. O primeiro parecia até um pouco arrependido pela ideia que teve e o segundo apenas me olhava como se dissesse: "voltei para o castigo e a culpa é tua outra vez". Eu nem sequer respondia, não valia a pena chatear-me mais ainda. Quando as aulas da tarde terminaram fui directamente para a sala comum não estava com fome e assim podia pousar as coisas no dormitório antes de ir novamente para aquela sala cheia de troféus.

Saí da sala comum e encaminhei-me para a sala dos troféus onde vi que não estava apenas Mr Filch à minha espera mas também Harry Potter.

- Bem, poderia ser pior. – Pensei comigo mesma.

Mr Filch entregou um pano e uma caixinha a cada um e depois fomos para o fundo da sala limpar troféus. Para grande desgosto meu teria de limpar tudo de novo já que agora estava acompanhada. Eu limpava lentamente já que continuava com uma mão inutilizável. Passamos o castigo todo sem trocar uma única palavra e quando já estava na hora de recolher às salas comuns fomos embora.

- Hum obrigada por teres colocado aquela protecção para me separares do Malfoy. – Disse Harry timidamente mal tínhamos saído da sala dos troféus.

- De nada. Eu só não queria que houvesse mais confusão mas parece que não resultou assim tão bem.

- Mas olha que a tua ideia de dizer ao Snape para ir lavar o cabelo não era das melhores. – Ele disse sorrindo.

- Realmente não era. – Eu sorri também. E depois vi um vulto encostado a um pilar e conheci-o imediatamente. – Bem… Eu agora vou por aqui. Boa noite!

- Boa noite! – Disse Harry a sorrir.

Eu desci as escadas até ao hall principal e nem sequer olhei para o rapaz encostado ao pilar, mesmo quando ele me chamou. Segui o meu caminho e mal tinha descido as escadas das masmorras fui agarrada e virada à força para ficar frente a frente com ele.

- Então tiveste uma noite interessante com o Potter? – Perguntou o Malfoy com sarcasmo.

- Bastante interessante. Ele é uma boa companhia. – Disse tentado soltar o braço mas sem êxito. – Estás a magoar-me Malfoy.

- Estou? Ele foi mais carinhoso contigo não foi? – Ele estava estranho, olhava-me de uma maneira que eu não conseguia identificar.

- Mas do que é que estás a falar? – Perguntei cada vez mais confusa.

- Eu bem vi os sorrisinhos que ele te dava e tu retribuías, não era? – Ele apertava-me o braço cada vez mais.

- Eu não estou a entender. – Depois passou-me algo pela cabeça que me fez sorrir. – Não me digas que estás com ciúmes?

Ele ficou a olhar para mim durante algum tempo e depois encostou-me à parede e aproximou-se mais de mim.

- E se estiver? – Perguntou-me num murmúrio junto ao ouvido o que me causou um arrepio pela coluna abaixo e que percebi que ele notou, pois sorriu. – Tu querias que estivesse com ciúmes, era? – Voltou a murmurar ao meu ouvido e eu voltei a arrepiar-me.

Eu fiquei em silêncio. Ok, afinal quem é que andava a tentar seduzir quem? Então decidi dar a volta ao jogo.

- Era. – Murmurei junto ao ouvido dele e vi com alegria que ele também se arrepiava, então aproveitei a situação para ganhar ainda mais pontos. – Não consigo parar de pensar no beijo que me deste ontem. Não queres repetir?

Ele afastou-se um pouco de mim surpreso mas depois agarrou-me mais junto dele e beijou-me. Desta vez eu não o tentei afastar, aliás tirei a mão magoada do peito e apoiei-a no ombro dele e com a outra agarrei-lhe a nuca. Ele beija-me cada vez com mais vontade e eu já nem conseguia pensar em nada. Já não me lembrava porque estava ali, quem ele era, porque estava a fazer aquilo, nada. A minha mente só se conseguia focar no sabor daquele beijo, na ferocidade e ao mesmo tempo na ternura daquele beijo. Eu não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser nos lábios dele nos meus, na mão dele na minha cintura e a outra na minha nuca.

Depois ele afastou-se, mas não muito. Eu continuava a sentir o hálito de menta dele, a sua respiração rápida junto com a minha. Ficamos assim algum tempo, com os lábios ainda próximos e olhos fixos, um no outro.

- Pensei que tinhas dito que nunca irias querer que eu te beijasse, nem que eu fosse o último homem à face da terra. – Ele disse com a voz rouca e os lábios a roçarem nos meus, o que me causou arrepios.

- E eu já uma vez te disse que não podes acreditar em tudo o que eu digo.

Depois de dizer isto puxei-o para mais um beijo. Mas depressa me apercebi que desta vez tinha sido instintivo, não tinha planeado aquele beijo e isso assustou-me um pouco.

- Pára. – Disse quase sem voz assim que os lábios dele se separaram dos meus e iam em direcção ao meu pescoço.

- O que foi? – Perguntou-me olhando-me nos olhos.

- O que se passa? Isto não era suposto acontecer. – Falei mais para mim do que para ele mas foi ele quem me respondeu.

- Estamos atraídos um pelo outro. Não é nada do outro mundo.

Aquela resposta acertou-me como um punhal. Ele tinha razão, por mais que eu tentasse esconder ele tinha razão. Eu estava realmente atraída por ele e isso não era bom, nada bom. Afastei-me dele e ele ficou a olhar para mim confuso.

- Isto não pode acontecer. – Disse apenas num murmúrio e depois comecei a correr em direcção ao dormitório.

Ainda o ouvi chamar-me mas não olhei para trás. Aquilo que eu não podia deixar que acontecesse estava a acontecer. Eu estava a ficar verdadeiramente interessada nele. Cheguei ao meu quarto e atirei-me para a cama de qualquer jeito e comecei a chorar.

- Eu não posso ter mais sentimentos por ele além do ódio. Não posso. – Dizia a mim mesma sem parar.

Depois adormeci assim, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e aquele pensamento constante na minha mente.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 – Uma Aula Interessante**

Na manhã seguinte acordei tarde e por isso não consegui apanhar o pequeno-almoço então segui directamente para a aula de Transfiguração. Respirei aliviada quando vi que os outros alunos ainda estavam a entrar na sala e segui atrás deles. Sentei-me na mesa atrás do Malfoy e do Daniel, sorrindo para este último quando ele se virou para trás a sorrir. Depois olhei para o lado quando uma rapariga de cabelo negro e curto se sentou lá.

- Olá! – Disse ela a sorrir.

- Olá! – Respondi confusa.

- Sou a Pansy Parkinson. E tu és a Suzane Manson não é?

- Sim. – Eu estava realmente confusa com aquilo.

Depois a professora McGonagall começou a sua aula sobre animagus. Bem, aquilo poderia ser realmente muito interessante se eu já não soubesse tudo sobre essa matéria. Começava a questionar-me porque é que eu ainda ia assistir às aulas. Podia perfeitamente fazer os exames naquele momento que sem dúvida nenhuma passava com nota máxima a tudo. Apoiei a cabeça na mão esquerda e fiquei ali entediada durante duas horas, sempre a ouvir a professora falar. Nem dei conta quando o sinal de saída tocou e todos se levantavam.

- Pretendes ficar aqui a manhã toda? – Ouvi o Daniel dizer. – Está um lindo dia de sol porque não aproveitar mais este furo nas aulas e vamos até ao jardim?

- Só vou se me prometeres que não te metes em mais confusões. Porque hoje não faço nada, deixo-vos matarem-se uns aos outros.

- Prometo. Hoje fico lá sossegadinho ao teu lado. – Depois virou-se para o outro lado. – Hey, Draco também vens?

- Não Daniel. Hoje prefiro ficar pela sala comum. – Depois de falar virou-se e saiu da sala.

- Então vamos nós. – Disse o Daniel todo animado puxando-me pela mão boa.

E fomos assim com ele a puxa-me pela mão até à mesma árvore onde eu estava no dia anterior. Ficamos lá durante algum tempo a conversar e a rir mas depois ele disse que precisava passar pelo dormitório porque se tinha esquecido de um livro. Levantamo-nos e fomos para a sala comum mas quando lá chegamos toda a alegria que eu tinha tido naquela manhã junto ao lago se evaporou dando lugar ao ódio. No meio da sala comum estavam Draco Malfoy e Pansy Parkinson agarrados e aos beijos.

- Pensei que o Draco já não tinha nada com ela. – Disse um Daniel espantado ao meu lado.

- Parece que te enganaste. – Disse e fui sentar-me na poltrona junto ao lume parecendo indiferente àquela cena. – Vai lá buscar o que te falta que eu espero aqui Daniel.

Mas o que se passava comigo? Porque é que aquela cena me deixava assim? Talvez porque ele me beijou duas vezes ou então porque isto pode estragar o plano. Respondi a mim mesma mas tentando concentrar-me na segunda hipótese. Depois olhei pelo canto do olho para trás mas a Parkinson já não estava lá mas o Malfoy estava lá a olhar na minha direcção. Então fiz algo instintivo mais uma vez. Levantei-me e caminhei lentamente até ele ficando frente a frente com ele, olhando fixamente para os olhos dele e então levantei a mão esquerda e dei-lhe um estalo.

Ele ficou simplesmente a olhar para mim com a mão na face vermelha. E eu olhava para ele com fúria no olhar. E ficamos assim até ouvirmos uma voz e desviarmos o olhar para lá.

- Suzy para que foi isso? – Perguntou um Daniel completamente confuso da entrada do dormitório masculino.

- Pergunta-lhe a ele. – Disse apontando para o Malfoy que continuava com a mão na cara e saí da sala comum.

- Hey Suzane espera. – Ouvi a voz do Malfoy atrás de mim no corredor. – Foi a Pansy que me beijou, eu não tive culpa.

- Oh claro e eu sou um duende verde. – Disse com sarcasmo sem me virar para trás mas parada no meio do corredor. – Poupa-me das tuas desculpas porque eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

E depois segui o meu caminho para o salão principal. Passado algum tempo depois de me sentar o Daniel sentou-se ao meu lado e ficou a olhar para mim.

- O que foi? – Perguntei irritada.

- O que se passa entre ti e o Draco? – Perguntou ele curioso fixando-me os olhos.

- Nada. – Disse rapidamente.

Ele ficou ali a olhar para mim sem dizer nada e depois abanou a cabeça e voltou a sua atenção para a comida. Eu fiz o mesmo e ficamos assim em silêncio até ao final do almoço altura em que nos levantamos e fomos para a aula de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra.

- Tem aqui duas caixas, uma para os Slytherins e outra para os Gryffindors. – Disse o Snape quando todos estavam instalados nos lugares. – Quero que se levantem e tirem um pedaço de pergaminho que contém um número. Depois consoante o número vão fazer pares.

- Slytherins contra Gryffindors… Isto vai ser interessante. – Disse Daniel ao meu lado. Eu apenas olhei para ele.

Finalmente uma aula prática em que eu não precisava de ficar entediada a ouvir um professor falar. Então todos se levantaram e foram até às caixas tirar um número. Eu segui os outros, tirei um número e voltei para o meu lugar.

- Muito bem. – Disse Snape assim que todos estavam novamente no lugar com o respectivo número. – Consoante eu for chamando pelos números os alunos com os esses números levantam-se e vêm até aqui à frente. O duelo termina quando um dos dois ficar sem varinha. Número um.

Então dois alunos que eu não sabia o nome levantaram-se. O duelo não durou muito, com uma vitória para Slytherin. E Snape foi chamando sucessivamente os números. Até agora tinham sido cinco duelos, quase todos com vitória dos Slytherin. Claro que o Daniel e o Malfoy contribuíram para isso. O Daniel duelou com um rapaz que fiquei depois a saber chamar-se Longbottom e o Malfoy duelou com o Weasley.

- Seis. – Ouvi Snape dizer e levantei-me.

- Vamos ver agora se te ris para o Potter. – Disse o Malfoy secamente quando passei por ele. Só aí percebi com quem ia duelar, e engoli em seco.

- Brilhante. – Murmurei para mim própria.

- Muito bem. Às vossas posições. – Ouvi Snape dizer.

Tanto eu como o Harry nos colocamos em posição de combate. Ele atacou primeiro mas eu protegi-me sem qualquer dificuldade atacando depois com um feitiço não verbal que o fez voar para trás. Eu estava preocupada em magoa-lo mas não podia dar parte fraca, não em frente a tanta gente. Ele levantou-se rapidamente e atacou-me de novo, mas desta vez eu não me protegi, desviando-me do feitiço com um passo para o lado e retaliando com um outro feitiço que o fez novamente cair ao chão. Ainda ele não tinha tocado o chão já eu estava a lançar outro encantamento fazendo a varinha dele voar na minha direcção. Agarrei-a com a mesma mão em que estava a minha varinha, já que a outra mão continuava inutilmente ao peito e fiquei a olhar para ele enquanto se levantava. Quando ele já estava em pé atirei-lhe a varinha e voltei para o meu lugar.

- Oh podias tê-lo magoado ou algo assim. – Disse Daniel desapontado.

- Eu não estou aqui para magoar ninguém. – Disse mantendo o olhar para a frente onde já estavam a Granger e a Parkinson.

Desta vez fiquei feliz por ter sido Gryffindor a ganhar e com pena de não ter sido eu a defrontar a Granger. O resto da aula passou-se assim, com poucas vitórias de Gryffindor e bastantes de Slytherin.

- Todos os duelos terminaram mas ainda temos alguns minutos até ao final da aula por isso queria só fazer um último duelo. – Disse Snape e depois olhou para mim. – Miss Manson não se importa de vir até aqui?

- E vou duelar com quem? – Perguntei levantando-me e indo até ao centro da sala.

- Comigo. – Disse Snape com um sorriso.

- Tudo bem. – Disse calmamente. – Mas não espere que eu faça o meu melhor.

- E porque não? – Perguntou Snape curioso.

- Porque se eu o fizesse o senhor nem sequer conseguiria pensar num feitiço pois já estaria no chão. – Ele olhou-me ameaçadoramente mas eu mantive a minha postura calma. – Eu vou deixar o professor atacar-me e vou apenas desviar-me, como fiz com o feitiço do Potter, sem usar a varinha. Se o professor me conseguir acertar eu vou para um castigo qualquer que o professor queira, durante uma semana.

- Ficaste doida Suzane? – Berrou Daniel do meu lugar olhando-me completamente espantado.

- Muito bem Miss Manson. Como queira. – Disse Snape sorrindo.

- Só mais uma coisa. – E apontei a varinha em direcção às mesas criando uma parede protectora entre eles e o local do duelo. – Assim o professor não tem de se preocupar com a direcção dos feitiços. Quando o professor quiser pode começar.

Eu apenas fiquei com a minha varinha apontada para o chão olhando nos olhos de Snape. Ele começou a lançar feitiços uns atrás dos outros e eu saltava graciosamente de um lado para o outro, baixando-me de vez em quando, desviando-me de todos os feitiços. Eu via que ele começava a ficar frustrado por não me conseguir atingir.

- Hey professor, eu sei que está a ficar irritado mas a Maldição Cruciatus é proibida. – Eu disse no meio dum salto desviando-me de uma luz vermelha.

- Como sabias que maldição eu estava a pensar usar? – Ele perguntou confuso enquanto lançava mais um feitiço.

- Porque o professor está a esquecer-se de fechar a mente. – Disse com um sorriso enquanto me desviava dum feitiço. – E assim eu posso ver o que pretende fazer.

Ele ficou espantado a olhar para mim e ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha de saída tocava eu levantei a minha varinha fazendo com que a varinha de Snape voasse até mim. Depois virei-me para os outros que nos olhavam espantados por detrás da parede invisível e direccionei a varinha para lá fazendo a parede protectora desaparecer. Atirei a varinha do Snape na sua direcção, invoquei o meu saco e saí porta fora a sorrir. Sem dúvida uma das melhores aulas até agora.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 – O Diário e Uma Canção**

_Querido diário,_

_Ao tempo que não pegava em ti, andei lesionada da mão direita por isso não podia escrever convenientemente mas agora vou-te contar todos os meus planos, afinal é para isso que te tenho._

_Bem, durante esta semana (hoje já é domingo) andei a tentar conquistar o Draco Malfoy, e para quê? Perguntas tu, e eu digo-te: Para me vingar do paizinho e da tiazinha dele. Mas tu já estás farto de saber essa história, não escrevo nas tuas páginas outra coisa senão sobre isso. Mas continuando… O Malfoy está a cair direitinho na armadilha e estou feliz com isso, não vai demorar muito até ter acesso a informações mais detalhadas sobre Lucius Malfoy e Bellatrix Lestrange._

_O pior é que há uma rapariguinha insuportável, a Pansy Parkinson, que está a tentar atrapalhar os meus planos. Não pára de andar atrás do Malfoy e isso começa a irritar-me. Tenho de dar um jeito nessa idiota antes que deite tudo a perder. Depois há também o Daniel Turner, bem esse não atrapalha em nada, para ser sincera até ajuda. Como é o melhor amigo do Malfoy está constantemente com ele e como eu ando muitas vezes com o Daniel ao mesmo tempo estou com o Malfoy o que ajuda no meu plano de seduzi-lo._

_Agora vou dizer-te quais são os meus objectivos:_

_Conquistar Draco Malfoy (quase concluído);_

_Obter informações sobre os Malfoy e a Lestrange (só pode ser feito depois do primeiro objectivo estar concluído);_

_Encontrar esses dois e mata-los;_

_Proteger o Harry (prometi a mim mesma que ninguém mais faria mal ao meu primo)_

_Ir atrás do Voldemort e mata-lo também;_

_Vingança cumprida, posso ficar em paz._

_Mais uma vez escrevo nestas páginas a promessa que fiz quando descobri a verdade sobre a morte da minha mãe e dos meus tios:_

"_Vou vingar a morte de Catherine Potter, James Potter e Lily Potter custe o que custar e vou descobrir quem foi o ser desprezível que abandonou a minha mãe depois de a engravidar de mim.__"_

Depois de escrever isto pousei o diário em cima da cama e saí para apanhar um pouco de sol. Fui até à mesma árvore perto do lago e sentei-me lá a olhar o lago. Depois conjurei uma viola e comecei a tocar uma melodia lenta. Estava tão distraída que nem notei que um rapaz loiro se encontrava atrás de mim a ouvir-me.

- Tocas muito bem! – Ouvi a voz do Malfoy atrás de mim e levantei o olhar para ele.

Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e ficamos em silêncio a contemplar o lago durante algum tempo até que ele voltou a falar.

- Porque não acompanhas a melodia com a tua voz. – Disse ele virando a cabeça para mim a sorrir. – Tenho a certeza que cantas bem.

Eu fiquei um pouco a olhar para ele e depois olhei de novo para o lago e comecei novamente a tocar a mesma melodia mas desta vez cantei também.

_Look at me_

_(Olha para mim)_

_You may think you see_

_(Tu podes pensar que vês)_

_who I really am_

_(quem eu realemente sou)_

_But you'll never know me_

_(Mas tu nunca me conhecerás)_

_Every day, it's as if I play a part_

_(Todos os dias, é como se eu representasse um papel)_

_Now I see_

_(Agora eu vejo)_

_If I wear a mask_

_(Se eu usar uma máscara)_

_I can fool the world_

_(Posso enganar o mundo)_

_But I can not fool_

_(Mas não posso enganar)_

_my heart_

_(O meu coração)_

As palavras saíam sem que eu pensasse nelas, fluíam livremente. Malfoy olhava para mim sério mas eu permanecia a olhar o lago, sem coragem de o olhar nos olhos.

_Who is that girl I see_

_(Quem é esta rapariga que eu vejo)_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_(A olhar-me por trás)_

_When will my reflection show_

_(Quando é que o meu reflexo vai mostrar)_

_Who I am inside?_

_(Quem eu sou por dentro)_

Enquanto cantava esta última parte eu fixava mais ainda as águas paradas do lago vendo o meu reflexo e o reflexo do Malfoy que permanecia na mesma posição, talvez a pensar no que estava a ouvir, talvez já entendendo o seu significado.

_I am now_

_(Eu estou agora)_

_In a world where I have to_

_(Num mundo onde eu tenho)_

_hide my heart_

_(de esconder o meu coração)_

_And what I believe in_

_(E aquilo em que acredito)_

_But somehow_

_(Mas de alguma forma)_

_I will show the world_

_(Eu vou mostrar ao mundo)_

_What's inside my heart_

_(O que está dentro do meu coração)_

_And be loved for who I am_

_(E ser amada pelo que sou)_

Voltei a olhar para o lago mas desta vez o Malfoy fez o mesmo, e enquanto eu continuava a cantar ele ficou ali a olhar para o nosso reflexo na água.

_Who is that girl I see_

_(Quem é esta rapariga que eu vejo)_

_Staring straight back at me?_

_(A olhar-me por trás)_

_Why is my reflection_

_(Porque é que o meu reflex)_

_someone I don't know?_

_(é alguém que eu não conheço)_

_Must I pretend that I'm_

_(Devo finger que sou)_

_Someone else for all time?_

_(alguém para sempre)_

_When will my reflection show_

_(Quando é que o meu reflexo mostra)_

_Who I am inside?_

_(quem eu sou por dentro)_

Agora eu olhava directamente para ele e ele desviou o olhar do lago e fixou também o olhar em mim. Eu não sabia quanta informação das entrelinhas ele tinha descoberto, mas eu não conseguia parar, não agora que começara.

_  
There's a heart that must_

_(Há um coração que)  
be free to fly_

_(tem de ser livre para voar)  
That burns with a need_

_(Que arde com a necessidade)  
to know the reason why_

_(de saber o porquê)  
Why must we all conceal_

_(Porque todos nós devemos esconder)  
What we think_

_(O que pensamos)  
How we feel_

_(Como nos sentimos)  
Must there be a secret me_

_(Deve haver um segreto "eu")  
I'm forced to hide?_

_(Eu sou forçada a esconder?)  
__I won't pretend that I'm_

_(Não quero finger que sou)  
Someone else_

_(outra pessoa)  
For all time_

_(para sempre)  
When will my reflection show_

_(Quando é que o meu reflexo mostra)  
Who I am inside?_

_(quem eu sou por dentro)_

_When will my reflection show_

_(Quando é que o meu reflexo mostra)  
Who I am inside?_

_(quem eu sou por dentro)_

Parei de tocar e de cantar e fiquei ali a olhar para ele. Ficamos em silêncio até que ele falou.

- É melhor irmos jantar. – Disse ele levantando-se e estendendo uma mão para me ajudar.

Eu fiz a viola desaparecer e segurei a mão dele e ele puxou-me para me levantar e depois fomos até ao hall de entrada de mãos dadas. Quando chegamos à porta que dava entrada para o Salão Principal ele largou-me a mão e sorriu dirigindo-se para perto do Daniel. Eu segui-o e sentei-me do outro lado de Daniel. Depois concentrei-me apenas na comida, queria tanto saber o que o Malfoy tinha entendido da música mas ele mantinha a mente fechada, não me deixando penetrar nos seus pensamentos.

- Então onde é que vocês andaram? – Perguntou o Daniel enquanto nos dirigíamos para o salão comum.

- Estivemos perto do lago, no sítio do costume. – Disse eu olhando para Daniel a sorrir.

- E ela esteve a cantar. – Disse o Malfoy sem desviar o olhar do caminho.

- Cantar? – Disse Daniel surpreso olhando para Malfoy e depois olhou para mim. – Não sabia que cantavas.

- Ora Daniel, diz-me alguma coisa que ela não saiba fazer. – Disse o Malfoy e depois foi sem mais conversas para o dormitório.

Eu e o Daniel ficamos a vê-lo desaparecer e depois o Daniel olhou para mim confuso. Eu olhei para ele e sorri.

- Não acredites em tudo em que ele diz.

- Ele mentiu? Tu não cantaste? – Perguntou Daniel mais confuso.

- Oh eu cantei, não estava a falar disso. Estava a referir-me à parte de eu saber fazer tudo. Eu sei quase tudo, não tudo. – Depois sorri de lado e dei-lhe um beijo na face. – Até amanhã.

Fui para o dormitório e quando lá cheguei não encontrei o diário no sítio onde estava. Tinha desaparecido. Eu fiquei completamente apavorada. Tinha de encontrar o diário o mais rápido que conseguisse.

- Mas porque é que eu coloquei no diário um feitiço para que não pudesse ser convocado? – Gritei para mim mesma completamente apavorada.

Procurei o diário pelo quarto todo, saí e fui até à sala comum revirar tudo à procura dele.

- Raios onde é que se meteu aquele diário idiota?

- Estás a falar sozinha? – Ouvi o Malfoy perguntar atrás de mim o que me fez dar um salto de surpresa.

- Malfoy, assustaste-me. – Disse tentando acalmar-me.

- Andas à procura de alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Hum… Sim. Perdi um caderno. – Disse tentando disfarçar o meu pavor.

- Ok, se eu o vir aviso. – E depois de falar voltou para o dormitório.

Eu fiquei por ali a vasculhar cada canto daquela sala e depois voltei para o quarto procurando novamente em cada canto. Não adiantava de nada convocar o diário mas mesmo assim tentei. Depois tive de me render às evidências. Alguém tinha ido ao meu quarto, apanhou o diário (que me esqueci de proteger com o feitiço habitual) e agora deve estar a lê-lo e sabe-se lá o que irá fazer com ele.

- Eu vou matar quem me roubou o diário. – Gritei para o quarto vazio.

Foi com este pensamento que eu me deitei mas não conseguia adormecer. Estava demasiado apavorada para isso, afinal alguém tinha descoberto todos os meus segredos e isso não era bom, mesmo nada bom.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 – A Notícia Desastrosa**

De manhã levantei-me e fui tomar um banho para tentar despertar o cansaço. Tinha passado toda a noite sem dormir, estava completamente de rastos. Vesti o uniforme, agarrei no saco e segui até à sala comum como em todas as manhãs. Quando lá cheguei estavam apenas alguns alunos então segui directamente para o Salão Principal porque tinha demorado um pouco mais no banho e o Daniel já deveria lá estar. E realmente estava. Segui em direcção ao Daniel e sentei-me ao seu lado.

- Bom dia Dan. – Disse olhando para ele sorrindo mas ele não se virou para mim, estava com o olhar fixo no Profeta Diário e eu fiquei curiosa. – O que tem aí de tão interessante?

Ele não respondeu e nem sequer olhou para mim. O que se estaria a passar? Será que tinha ocorrido algum ataque? Mas depois vi que quase todos os que se encontravam no Salão olhavam para mim.

- O que é que se passa? – Perguntei novamente a Daniel.

- É isto que se passa. – Disse uma voz atrás de mim e eu virei-me dando de caras com um jornal mesmo à minha frente.

Eu peguei no jornal e olhei para o Malfoy que permanecia à minha frente com um olhar que eu nunca tinha visto antes nele, um olhar que me assustou de tão furioso que ele estava. Então eu decidi ler a notícia a que ele se referia e se eu estivesse de pé tinha caído ao chão em estado de choque. Isto não me podia estar a acontecer.

_**Diário Muito Revelador**_

_**By Rita Skeeter**_

_**Chegou às minhas mãos um pequeno caderno contendo os desabafos e os objectivos de vida de uma jovem de 17 anos que este ano veio transferida da escola de Durmstrang para Hogwarts. Isto até poderia ser uma história bastante normal, uma adolescente que escreve num diário, mas a verdade é que Suzane Manson não é uma adolescente normal. Miss Manson tem objectivos de vida dignos de ser comparada com Aquele Cujo Nome Não Deve Ser Pronunciado.**_

_**Como já referi, Miss Manson estudava em Durmstrang onde como a própria refere estudou Magia Negra. Eis um excerto do seu diário que prova isso mesmo: "Esta foi uma aula bastante produtiva, estive a treinar as Maldições Imperdoáveis (em aranhas é claro). Devo dizer que estou realmente boa nelas, estou bastante satisfeita comigo mesma." (Esta frase foi escrita quando ela tinha apenas 14 anos, pois ela tem o diário organizado por anos)**_

_**Mas se acham isto bastante perturbador esperem até lerem mais este pequeno excerto: "Animagoligia é algo bastante difícil mas eu não vou desistir, se comecei vou acabar." (Frase escrita aos 15 anos). Agora fica no ar a questão (já que não é dito mais nada em relação a este assunto no diário): Será que ela realmente conseguiu dominar essa arte e é neste momento uma Animagus clandestina?**_

_**É claro que as revelações não ficam por aqui, esta jovem ainda vos vai surpreender mais. Em todas as páginas do diário é mencionado todas as novas coisas que ela consegue fazer, a maioria delas sobre Magia Negra. Mas algo que vos pode chocar é a seguinte frase retirada do seu diário: "Finalmente consegui criar uma Marca Negra falsa na pele. Devo dizer que é bastante parecida com a original mas tem o conveniente de poder ser retirada sempre que eu quiser. Sinceramente não sei como os Devoradores da Morte aguentam aquela dor horrível sempre que o Voldemort os convoca. Eu tive de me desfazer da Marca antes que começasse a gritar." (frase escrita aos 16 anos)**_

_**Mas as revelações não ficam por aqui, senão vejamos uma das últimas coisas escritas no seu diário (que por acaso foi ontem): "**__**Agora vou dizer-te quais são os meus objectivos: 1. Conquistar Draco Malfoy (quase concluído); 2. Obter informações sobre os Malfoy e a Lestrange (só pode ser feito depois do primeiro objectivo estar concluído); 3. Encontrar esses dois e mata-los; 4. Proteger o Harry (prometi a mim mesma que ninguém mais faria mal ao meu primo); 5. Ir atrás do Voldemort e mata-lo também; 6. Vingança cumprida, posso ficar em paz."**_

_**É verdade caros leitores parece que Suzane Manson é prima do famoso Harry Potter e para confirmar isso temos a última citação do diário (que é também a última coisa lá escrita): "Mais uma vez escrevo nestas páginas a promessa que fiz quando descobri a verdade sobre a morte da minha mãe e dos meus tios: "Vou vingar a morte de Catherine Potter, James Potter e Lily Potter custe o que custar e vou descobrir quem foi o ser desprezível que abandonou a minha mãe depois de a engravidar de mim."".**_

_**Pois é, caros leitores, temos mais uma jovem problemática na nossa sociedade. Será que esta jovem será a próxima a seguir as pisadas do Quem Nós Sabemos? Será que ela vai conseguir cumprir a sua vingança? Ficam estas e muitas outras questões no ar.**_

Eu permaneci ali sentada a olhar para aquela página de jornal sem conseguir acreditar no que lia. Sentia todos os olhos pousados em mim. Aquilo não podia estar a acontecer-me. Olhei para o lado e vi Daniel olhar para mim confuso, não mostrava raiva mas eu sabia que ele jamais me perdoaria também. Depois levantei o olhar para um loiro completamente furioso à minha frente. Eu queria falar, dizer qualquer coisa mas o que poderia dizer quando a verdade estava ali, à frente dele?

- Tu enganaste-me. – Disse Malfoy furioso. – Fingiste que me amavas. Agora percebo o que quiseste dizer com aquilo no Expresso.

- Eu posso explicar… - Disse quase sem voz.

- Não quero ouvir mais mentiras. Isso explica tudo. – Gritou apontando para o jornal que continuava na minha mão.

Ele virou costas e saiu do Salão furioso e eu fiquei ali a vê-lo ir embora com todos os olhares fixos em mim. Sentia um aperto no coração que não tinha nada a ver com a notícia do jornal. Vê-lo sair assim, furioso comigo e saber que ele nunca mais me iria perdoar destrui-me por dentro. Agora eu percebia que me tinha apaixonado por ele mas como estava tão concentrada no estúpido plano não tinha notado os meus sentimentos.

- Virão a cara dela? Eu sabia que aquele diário ia dar jeito. Agora todo o mundo bruxo sabe quem é a verdadeira Suzane Manson. – Ouvi uma voz feminina dizer enquanto saía do Salão principal com mais duas raparigas. – E agora o Draco é só meu.

Eu olhei para a Parkinson com ódio. Então tinha sido ela que tinha entrado no meu quarto, roubado o meu diário e o enviado para o jornal. Eu levantei-me e deixei o jornal cair ao chão. Depois senti uma mão agarrar-me.

- Não faças nada Suzane. – Disse Daniel já de pé ao meu lado.

- Ela roubou o meu diário. – Disse furiosa olhando para ele. – E pior de tudo, enviou-o para o jornal.

- Não vai adiantar nada ataca-la Suzane. Não faças isso. – Daniel olhava-me nos olhos tentado persuadir-me mas eu não conseguia ficar parada, aquela rapariga irritante ia pagar pelo que tinha feito.

- Eu vou dar cabo dela. – Disse lentamente e tirando o meu braço da mão forte de Daniel.

Corri atrás da Parkinson até ao jardim onde ela estava agora com o Malfoy. Aquela cena deixou-me ainda mais furiosa. Senti-a um calor percorrer todo o corpo, o vento começou a soprar à minha volta e no céu começaram a aparecer várias nuvens negras tapando o sol. Eu agora andava lentamente até aos dois Slytherins e à medida que me ia aproximando, mais o céu ficava escuro.

- Eu vou dar cabo de ti Parkinson. – Gritei quando já estava a cerca de um metro dela.

Agarrei na minha varinha e fiz a Parkinson voar até bater na árvore que estava atrás dela. Continuei a andar até estar bem próxima dela, fazendo com que ela gemesse de dor ao ser prensada com mais força contra a árvore.

- Eu vou fazer-te sofrer tanto por teres roubado o meu diário e o teres enviado para aquela jornalista de meia tigela que tu vais implorar para que te mate. – Falava ameaçadoramente e ela olhava-me com o medo e a dor estampados no rosto. – Depois de leres o meu diário devias saber que não irias viver durante muito tempo.

Acenei a varinha fazendo a Parkinson voar até outra árvore onde embateu com mais força.

- Suzane pára com isso. – Ouvia Daniel gritar atrás de mim.

- Não te metas. – Disse olhando para ele e um raio acertou no chão à sua frente.

- Hey isso é perigoso, podias ter-me fritado. – Disse um Daniel completamente revoltado.

- Suzane Manson pare com isso imediatamente. – Desta vez era a voz de Snape que eu ouvia.

Eu não liguei a mais nada do que me diziam, aliás deixei de ser capaz de ouvir o que me diziam. Um remoinho tinha-se formado à minha volta. Já me tinha acontecido formar uma tempestade quando estava furiosa mas aquele remoinho era uma novidade. Olhei à minha volta começando a ficar assustada, não estava a conseguir controlar aquilo, por mais que tentasse não conseguia parar. Vários alunos já se encontravam no jardim a observar a cena, a Parkinson já tinha fugido e via Daniel e Harry a olhar para mim com preocupação. Snape parecia irritado, devia com certeza pensar que eu estava a fazer aquilo de propósito. E Malfoy estava paralisado a olhar para mim e eu não conseguia identificar o seu olhar.

Depois vi Dumbledore aproximar-se e olhei para ele com um olhar suplicante, pedindo ajuda. Eu estava descontrolada, todo aquele ódio deixara-me sem controlo sobre o poder que eu tentava conter a todo o custo dentro de mim. Vi Dumbledore mover os lábios, provavelmente dizendo alguma coisa, virado para Malfoy que olhava pasmado para o Director abanando a cabeça negativamente. Depois vi Daniel agarrar o Malfoy abanando-o furiosamente.

De repente o Malfoy olhou para mim e começou a aproximar-se lentamente. Fazia força com as pernas no chão para não ser arrastado por todo aquele vento que me circundava e protegia a cara com os braços. Quando conseguiu chegar a mim olhou-me nos olhos, agarrou-me a cara com as duas mãos e aproximou a sua cara da minha. Ficou assim durante algum tempo até que por fim falou.

- Eu perdoo-te. – E depois beijou-me.

Eu fechei os olhos sentindo os lábios dele nos meus e uma lágrima escorreu-me pela face indo de encontro às nossas bocas. Notei que o vento começava a parar, via a luz do sol através das pálpebras fechadas e depois deixei de sentir o corpo. Desmaiei mais uma vez nos braços de Draco Malfoy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 – A Carta**

Quando acordei permaneci de olhos fechados, tinha a noção que estava novamente na enfermaria mas desta vez não estava sozinha. Ouvia vozes à minha volta e tentei ao máximo concentrar-me nelas, ouvir o que diziam.

- Mas afinal o que se passou Albus? – Ouvia a voz da McGonagall. – O que era tudo aquilo?

- Ela estava com tanto ódio que não conseguia controlar o poder que guarda dentro dela. – Dizia Dumbledore com calma.

- Mas que poder é esse? – Notava-se pela voz de McGonagall que ela estava confusa.

- Eu não sei exactamente que poder é, apenas tenho suposições. Creio que ela consegue controlar o ar à sua volta. – Dumbledore parecia pensativo, talvez tentando perceber o que de facto eu conseguiria fazer.

Eu não estava a perceber aquela conversa e então ouvi uma porta a abrir lentamente e passos virem na minha direcção. Conseguia identificar que era mais do que uma pessoa, três talvez. Depois os passos pararam perto de mim e o silêncio permaneceu durante alguns segundos.

- Como é que ela está professor? – Ouvi a voz preocupada de Daniel. Fiquei feliz por ele estar ali, por ele ainda se preocupar comigo depois de também o ter enganado.

- Continua quieta. Mas talvez já nos possa ouvir.

- Suzane? – Ouvi agora a voz de Harry. – Suzane, consegues ouvir-me?

Eu queria responder mas não conseguia, não tinha forças para tal. Apenas mexi um dedo tentando fazer com que eles percebessem que eu estava a ouvi-los.

- Ela ouviu. – Disse Daniel alegre. – Ela mexeu o dedo, consegue ouvir-nos.

- Ainda bem. – Ouvi Harry aliviado.

Depois começaram a falar comigo, coisas que não faziam muito sentido para mim. Eles falavam de uma tempestade, de um remoinho à minha volta, de um raio que quase acertara em Daniel. Eu continuava sem perceber nada. Afinal o que tinha acontecido? Porque é que eu estava ali deitada, sem forças? Eu queria gritar-lhes, dizer-lhes que não estava a entender, que não me lembrava de nada. Mas não conseguia.

Ouvia sempre a voz de Daniel, do Harry, do Dumbledore e da McGonagall. Mas quem era a outra pessoa que eu sentia ao meu lado mas que não falava? Queria abrir os olhos para ver quem era mas nem para isso tinha forças. E eles continuavam a tagarelar animadamente para mim. Faziam piadas sobre o que tinha acontecido.

- Eu acho que os muggles ficaram confusos com o tempo. Eles deviam prever sol e de repente aparece uma tempestade. – Dizia Daniel a rir e depois todos os outros riam, à excepção da outra pessoa que se encontrava lá e que eu não sabia quem era.

Eu tentava a todo o custo abrir os olhos até que finalmente consegui abri-los um pouco mas foi o suficiente para ver uns olhos azuis, que eu tão bem conhecia, ali ao meu lado a olharem para mim. Tentei abrir mais os olhos mas não consegui tendo de os fechar novamente.

- Draco. – Disse quase sem voz.

Os outros continuavam a tagarelar mas eu percebi que quem eu realmente queria que me ouvisse tinha ouvido pois senti-o pegar na minha mão. Só aquele toque fez-me sentir bem. Depois senti-o acariciar a minha face suavemente e aquilo fez-me sorrir por dentro mas não consegui esboçar qualquer sorriso nos lábios. A partir daí deixei de ouvir as vozes alegres de Daniel e Harry, deixei de sentir o toque suave de Draco e voltei a adormecer.

Quando novamente voltei ao consciente aquela sala estava silenciosa. Desta vez consegui abrir os olhos, mesmo que lentamente, e vi que estava escuro, a única luz que existia vinha de uma vela próxima. Sentia alguém ali ao meu lado e virei-me para ver. Deparei-me com um rapaz loiro com a cabeça apoiada nos braços em cima da cama. Sorri ao perceber quem era. Mexi o braço tentando toca-lo e quando o fiz ele levantou a cabeça assustado e olhando-me fixamente até que um sorriso apareceu nos seus lábios.

- Suzane. – Disse ele a sorrir e abraçando-me. – Finalmente acordaste.

- Finalmente? – Aquela palavra deixou-me confusa.

- Estás assim, nesse estado vegetativo, há três dias.

Aquela informação deixou-me chocada. Como era possível eu estar naquela cama, sem acordar, há três dias? Afinal o que tinha acontecido para eu estar ali?

- Bem… Acho que desta vez não foi por ter partido um copo na mão. – Disse sorrindo.

- Não, desta vez não. – Ele disse sorrindo também.

Ficamos em silêncio por uns segundos e depois ouvi a porta ser aberta e um vulto ir até perto de nós.

- Ela acordou? Já não era sem tempo. – Ouvi a voz de Daniel surpreso. – Então bela adormecida como te sentes?

- Bem. Acho eu. – Disse meia confusa.

- Daniel o que estás a fazer aqui a esta hora? – Perguntou Draco repreensivo.

- O que tem a hora? Lá por serem quato e meia da manhã não quer dizer que não possa visitar os doentes. – Daniel sorria e logo eu e Draco sorrimos também. – Mas agora que já vi que estás bem vou voltar para a cama. Ao contrário de certas pessoas eu não tenho autorização para perder aulas e ficar aqui o dia e a noite. A propósito Draco acho que precisas de um banho.

- Cala a boca Daniel e vai embora antes que alguém te apanhe. – Disse Draco um pouco irritado.

Vi Daniel sair e só depois aquela informação foi processada pelo meu cérebro que parecia um pouco mais lento que o normal.

- Como assim o dia e a noite? – Eu perguntei confusa e ao mesmo tempo acusadora. – Draco, tu ficaste aqui durante três dias sem nunca sair?

- Sim. E não me arrependo nada. – Sorriu e depois aproximou-se um pouco mais de mim. – E agora que acordaste é que não me arrependo mesmo.

Ele aproximou-se mais ainda de mim e beijou-me com ternura. Por algum motivo que eu não conhecia aquele beijo significou mais do que qualquer outro que ele já me tinha dado. Era como se eu tivesse perdido o Draco e agora ele tivesse voltado para mim e aquele beijo era a prova que ele me amava e que eu também o amava. Ele afastou-se um pouco, terminando o beijo, e sorriu olhando-me nos olhos. E então uma pergunta veio-me à cabeça.

- O que aconteceu? Porque é que eu estou aqui?

- Tu não te lembras? – Ele perguntou semi-serrando os olhos.

- Não. – Disse abanando a cabeça.

- É melhor não falarmos disso agora. Ainda estás fraca.

- Fraca? Draco, eu dormir durante três dias. – Disse sorrindo.

- Mesmo assim. Deixa isso para depois.

Eu não queria deixar para depois, precisava daquela informação mas sabia que não ia conseguir nada dele, pelo menos naquele momento. Então apenas levantei uma mão e acariciei-lhe a face e ele fechou os olhos ao meu toque, o que me fez sorrir. E ficamos a conversar sobre nenhum assunto em particular até cerca das sete horas quando Madame Pomfrey veio até mim para me examinar. Disse que eu ainda teria de ficar ali mais um tempo, pelo menos mais um dia, para observação. Eu não gostei muito da ideia e reclamei com ela mas Draco convenceu-me a ficar.

O dia seguinte passou-se com visitas de Daniel e Harry nos intervalos. Eles continuavam a não se suportar mas já não brigavam à minha frente. Draco teve licença para permanecer mais aquele dia comigo mas teve de ir dormir ao quarto dele. Ele reclamou mas eu e Daniel conseguimos convence-lo a ir.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte Madame Pomfrey veio de novo observar-me e disse que eu já poderia ir embora. Draco e Daniel vieram ter comigo à enfermaria e descemos juntos, eu e Draco de mãos dadas, até ao Salão Principal. Muitos alunos olhavam para mim quando entrei mas tentei não fazer caso deles. Harry veio ter comigo perguntando-me como estava e dizendo-me que o Dumbledore queria falar comigo depois do jantar. Deu-me um beijo na face e foi sentar-se com os amigos.

Eu, Draco e Daniel conversávamos sobre assuntos banais até que começaram a entrar as corujas com o correio e uma delas pousou à minha frente. Eu fiquei admirada, nunca tinha recebido correio antes. Ia pegar na carta mas quando alcancei a pata da coruja já a carta tinha desaparecido. Eu olhei para o lado e vi Draco com a carta na mão e tanto ele como Daniel olhavam para o envelope, assustados.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei confusa para os dois. – Draco, Dan… O que se passa?

Eles olharam para mim por um momento e depois Draco estendeu a mão com a carta derrotado.

- Não vale a pena esconder mais. Tens recebido esta carta durante os três dias que tiveste na enfermaria. É sempre a mesma porque eu envio para trás, pensava que ele ia desistir mas parece que me enganei.

- Desistir? Draco quem é que me envia essa carta?

- Lê. – Disse entregando-me o envelope.

Eu peguei no envelope e abri-o. No interior estava um pedaço de pergaminho com uma letra fina e elegante que eu não conhecia, então comecei a ler.

_Cara Suzane Manson,_

_Li a notícia que saiu no Profeta Diário sobre ti. Em primeiro lugar quero dar-te os parabéns por teres conseguido aos 14 anos usar as Maldições Imperdoáveis sem problemas e também por teres sido capaz de criar uma Marca Negra, mesmo que falsa. Agora quando a seres uma Animagus… Conseguiste? Ou desististe?_

_Mas eu não enviei esta carta apenas para te dar os parabéns pelos teus feitos. Devo dizer que foi um pouco insultuoso terem-te comparado comigo. É claro que não posso dizer que não tens potencial, sem dúvida que o tens, talvez até mais potencial do que qualquer um dos meus Devoradores da Morte, mas daí a chegares ao meu nível…_

_Li também que és prima de Harry Potter e que treinaste tanto para te poderes vingar dos Devoradores que mataram a tua mãe e os pais do Harry. Tudo isso foi realmente uma surpresa para mim. Mas a maneira como usas o filho de Lucius para lhe tirares informações diz muito sobre ti, és capaz de qualquer coisa para conseguires o que queres. Tenho a certeza que estás em Slytherin._

_Mas gostaria de te fazer uma proposta. Queres juntar-te a mim? Podes vir a ser mais poderosa do que já és e eu posso ajudar-te a chegar longe, mais longe do que alguma vez possas ter imaginado. Gostaria de uma resposta tua._

_Cumprimentos,_

_Lord Voldemort_

Quando terminei de ler a carta fiquei ali, paralisada a olhar para ela. Como assim notícia no jornal? Como é que ele sabia (e se veio no jornal todos os bruxos sabiam) que eu tinha feito aquelas coisas? Olhava de Daniel para Draco confusa.

- Não precisas de responder. – Disse Draco sério a olhar para mim. – Aliás, não vais responder. Não tem cabimento responderes a isso.

- Eu não estou a perceber. Como é que ele sabe estas coisas? Que história é esta da notícia no Profeta Diário? – Eu olhava-o completamente confusa.

- Ela não se lembra de nada? – Perguntou Daniel a Draco que apenas abanou negativamente a cabeça.

- Algum de vocês me pode explicar o que se passou? – Disse começando a irritar-me e vi que um prato começava a flutuar à minha frente sem que ninguém fizesse nada, aquilo era estranho.

- Draco é melhor contar-lhe. – Disse Daniel receoso atrás de mim. – Ela ainda vai partir a louça. - Eu olhei para Daniel com os olhos semi-serrados.

- Suzane é melhor irmos lá para fora. – Disse Draco agarrando-me a mão e puxando-me para fora do Salão.

Fomos até ao jardim com Daniel a seguir-nos. Chegamos perto do lago e o Draco largou-me afastando-se um pouco. Aquilo já me começava a assustar. Então Draco e Daniel começaram a falar, um de cada vez, sobre como a Pansy Parkinson tinha roubado o meu diário e o tinha enviado para Rita Skeeter, uma jornalista do Profeta Diário, e que depois essa jornalista tinha escrito um artigo sobre mim, citando algumas das frase que eu escrevera no diário. De repente a memória voltou. Vi na minha cabeça todos os acontecimentos daquele dia, o olhar furioso de Draco, o que eu tinha feito à Parkinson, o remoinho à minha volta e o beijo do Draco.

Olhei para os dois rapazes à minha frente que sem dúvida esperavam uma reacção minha mas eu apenas conseguia pronunciar uma coisa.

- Porquê?

Eles ficaram a olhar para mim confusos com a minha pergunta mas depois Draco falou, ainda longe de mim.

- Porquê o quê?

- Porque é que não continuas zangado comigo? Porque é que disseste que me perdoavas depois de tudo o que descobriste sobre mim?

- Porque me lembrei da tua música e o Dumbledore contou-me porque agias assim. Percebi que estavas a tentar ser alguém que não eras. – Ele começou a aproximar-se, sem deixar de falar. – Tu não és a rapariga vingativa que pensas ser, tu és uma rapariga carinhosa, divertida… E foi por essa rapariga que eu me apaixonei.

As lágrimas começavam a escorrer-me pelo rosto. Ele tinha razão, eu tentava ser alguém que eu não era. Eu pensava que representava quando estava com as outras pessoas mas a verdade é que eu representava quando estava sozinha e era eu mesma quando estava com Draco e Dan. Eu odiava a pessoa que era quando estava em Durmstrang, aquela rapariga que todos evitavam ser amigos, a rapariga que passava as noites e os fins-de-semana enfiada na biblioteca a estudar. Na realidade eu adorava ser a pessoa que era quando estava com Draco e Dan, a rapariga alegre.

- Obrigada! – Disse apenas num murmúrio devido às lágrimas. – Obrigada aos dois por terem trazido a rapariga alegre que eu era antes de meter na cabeça este estúpido plano de vingança.

- Não tens de agradecer Suzy. – Disse Dan a sorri. – Os amigos são para isso.

Eu sorri e abracei-o. Ele no início ficou um pouco surpreso mas depois abraçou-me também.

- Hey, não faças isto muitas vezes. O Draco é ciumento.

Eu afastei-me dele a sorrir e virei-me para o Draco que nos olhava. Fui até lá e fiquei de frente para ele olhando-o nos olhos. Então ele agarrou-me e beijou-me como se ele precisasse daquilo para viver. E eu precisava mesmo daquilo para viver. Passado um momento ele afastou os seus lábios dos meus e apenas me abraçou.

- Bem… Eu estou aqui a mais. Com licença. – Disse Daniel virando costas e indo para dentro do castelo.

Eu e o Draco apenas ficamos ali, abraçados, sem dizer uma palavra. Não precisávamos de palavras, ambos sabíamos o que estávamos a sentir.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 – Felicidade Não Dura Sempre**

Os meses foram passando, estávamos já perto das férias do Natal. O Harry convidou-me para ir com ele passar o Natal à Toca (a casa dos Weasley), no início não estava muito de acordo, não conhecia aquelas pessoas mas depois recebi uma carta de Mrs Weasley a dizer que ficaria muito feliz se eu fosse, então decidi aceitar. Draco não parecia muito feliz com isso mas depois lá aceitou quando eu lhe prometi que logo a seguir ao dia de Natal voltava e ficava o resto da semana com ele na escola.

O primeiro dia das férias chegou e eu realmente estava feliz por passar um verdadeiro Natal. Despedi-me do Draco e do Daniel e fui ter com Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny para irmos para A Toca.

- Vamo-nos divertir imenso. – Dizia Harry com um sorriso enorme.

Eu sorri também. Agora dava-me bastante bem com aqueles quatro e tinha a certeza que aquele iria ser um Natal inesquecível. Durante toda a viagem eles iam fazendo planos sobre as actividades que poderíamos fazer, jogar Quidditch, visitar a loja dos gémeos Weasley. Eu apenas ficava ali a ouvi-los e a rir-me com eles.

Quando chegamos à estação de King's Cross Mr e Mrs Weasley estavam lá à nossa espera. Abraçaram os filhos, Harry e Hermione. Eu fiquei atrás a ver, não podia deixar de me lembrar a mim mesma que era uma estranha para eles. Mas algo inesperado aconteceu, algo que me deixou imensamente feliz.

- Bem-vinda querida. – Dizia Mrs Weasley sorrindo. – Espero que te divirtas nestas férias.

Depois abraçou-me, como se eu fosse uma filha para ela. Senti os meus olhos começarem a ficar molhados e fechei-os contendo as lágrimas. Quando ela se afastou eu abri os olhos e via todos a sorrirem para mim. Aquilo foi um momento que nunca irei esquecer.

- Vês eu disse-te que Mrs Weasley era bastante simpática e não tinhas que te preocupar. – Disse-me Harry enquanto nos dirigíamos para o carro (que tinha sido aumentado por dentro com magia para que coubessem sete pessoas).

A viagem de carro até à Toca foi tranquila, pouco se falou. Quando lá chegamos Hermione e Ginny mostraram-me o quarto onde nós as três íamos ficar. Depois mostraram-me o resto da casa e fomos até ao jardim ter com os rapazes que estavam já de vassouras na mão pronto a jogar.

- Eu fico por aqui a ler. Vocês sabem que eu odeio voar. – Disse Hermione sentando-se numa cadeira com um livro na mão.

- Tu jogas não é? – Perguntou-me Ginny.

- Hum ok. Voar nunca foi muito o meu forte mas vou fazer o meu melhor.

Então Harry passou-me uma das vassouras para a mão e começamos a jogar. As equipas eram eu e Harry contra Ron e Ginny. No início estava com alguma dificuldade em acompanhar o ritmo deles mas depois consegui habituar-me. É claro que continuei a não ser tão boa como eles mas Harry disse que me iria ensinar e que daqui a uns tempos seria tão boa como eles. Eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Na véspera de Natal decidimos ir à Diagon-Al visitar os gémeos Weasley e comprar as prendas de Natal. Comprei dois livros de Quidditch, um para o Harry e outro para o Ron, um espelho que dá conselhos de penteados para a Ginny e um conjunto de livros de bolso para a Hermione. Não sabia o que oferecer ao Mr e Mrs Weasley e como o Harry e a Hermione também não sabiam decidimos oferecer em conjunto um serviço de jantar que muda de desenhos consoante a época festiva. É claro que comprei algo para o Draco e Daniel. Ao Draco comprei um relógio todo sofisticado e ao Daniel um pensatório (não tinha a certeza se ele ia dar uso aquilo ou não mas não me ocorreu mais nada).

Mandei enviar para Hogwarts as prendas do Draco e do Daniel e depois fomos todos até à loja das Magias Mirabolantes dos Weasley. Aquilo era fantástico.

- Então estás a gostar? – Perguntou-me um rapaz que pensei logo ser um dos gémeos por causa da cor do cabelo.

- Sim. Isto é fantástico. – Eu estava realmente abismada com aquela loja.

Ele sorriu e foi ter com o irmão gémeo. Eu andava por ali a ver tudo. Comprei algumas coisas que achei engraçadas e depois voltamos à Toca para ajudar a arranjar as coisas para a ceia.

Jantamos e depois distribuímos os presentes. O Harry ofereceu-me um fio de prata com uma medalha que à frente tinha o desenho de uma serpente enrolada num leão e do lado de trás dizia "Suzane e Harry Juntos Para Sempre" (podia parecer coisa de namorados mas eu entendia porque ele tinha mandado gravar aquilo, ele não se queria mais separar da família e eu também não), o Ron deu-me o mesmo que eu ofereci à Hermione, o que deu motivo para rir, a Ginny deu-me um estojo de maquilhagem e Mr e Mrs Weasley uma camisola de lã verde com uma serpente a formar um "s" (de Suzane e de Slytherin).

Ficamos até tarde na sala em frente à lareira a conversar, a jogar xadrez bruxo (eu estava constantemente a ganhar ao Ron, o que o deixava bastante irritado e provocava bastantes gargalhadas porque ele queria sempre desforra). Depois fomo-nos deitar.

Na manhã seguinte acordei bastante cedo com duas corujas a bater no vidro da janela. Levantei-me antes que as outras raparigas acordassem e fui abrir a janela. As corujas voaram para dentro do quarto e pousaram uma ao lado da outra em cima da cómoda, pousaram os dois pacotes e saíram a voar de novo pela janela aberta. Fui até lá e peguei no pacote maior e vi um cartão que dizia:

_Espero que gostes. Vi isto numa loja e lembrei-me logo de ti. Feliz Natal._

_Daniel_

Abri a caixa curiosa e vi um caderno de capa preta. Ao abri-lo uma folha de pergaminho caiu ao chão, apanhei-a e li:

_Desta vez não o deixes onde qualquer um o possa encontrar. Tranca-o a sete chaves, com 1001 feitiços mas não deixes que to roubem._

Eu sorri para o pequeno caderno. Depois olhei para a caixa mais pequena e peguei no cartão que a acompanhava.

_Tenho saudades tuas. Amo-te._

_Draco_

Sorri e peguei na caixa para a abrir. Quando o fiz fiquei de boca aberta. Lá dentro tinha um anel em prata com duas serpentes entrelaçadas em que os olhos eram pequenas pedras azuis. Coloquei logo o anel no dedo. As raparigas levantaram-se e quando viram que eu olhava para o anel no dedo ficaram histerias, não paravam de dizer que era lindo.

O dia de Natal foi também divertido. Depois do almoço fomos jogar mais uma vez Quidditch (eu realmente estava bastante melhor), só paramos quando Mrs Weasley nos chamou para jantar. Depois fomos para os quartos arrumar as malas porque no dia seguinte voltaríamos para Hogwarts, passaríamos o fim-de-semana antes do início das aulas na escola.

Na manhã seguinte levantamo-nos cedo para irmos apanhar o Expresso para Hogwarts. Fizemos todo o caminho a comentar as férias e a viagem pareceu demorar tão pouco. Quando chegamos a Hogwarts fomos directos para o Salão Principal jantar. Os outros quatro foram para a mesa de Gryffindor e eu fui ter com Daniel e Draco à mesa de Slytherin.

- Finalmente voltaste. – Disse-me Draco quando eu me aproximei dele e beijando-me.

- É. O Draco estava insuportável de aturar. – Dizia Daniel com um sorriso de lado.

Eles contaram-me como tinham sido as férias deles e eu contei sobre as minhas. Disseram-me que tinham gostado dos presentes e eu claro que também tinha adorado o deles.

- Hum o que é isso? – Perguntou Draco apontando para o pingente ao meu pescoço.

- Oh! Foi o presente do Harry.

- Está bem.

Ele parecia-me estranho. Parecia um pouco mais distante mas eu tentei não pensar muito nisso, não queria ver coisas onde elas não existiam. Depois Draco saiu da mesa dizendo que tinha de ir resolver um assunto com Snape e eu fiquei lá com o Daniel. Acabamos de jantar e fomos para a sala comum de Slytherin. Quando descemos para as masmorras vimos duas pessoas agarradas nas sombras.

- Hum e que tal irmos antes um pouco até ao jardim. Ainda é cedo. – Dizia Daniel puxando-me para trás.

- Não Dan, eu estou cansada. – Larguei-me dele e continuei o meu caminho.

Aquilo que eu vi a seguir fez com que o meu mundo ruísse. Draco estava encostado à parede com Pansy Parkinson agarrada a ele aos beijos. Eu no início fiquei ali a ver aquela cena com os olhos baços de lágrimas e depois comecei a correr o mais depressa que pude passando por eles em direcção à sala comum.

- Suzane. – Ouvia Daniel gritar e correr atrás de mim mas eu não parava, eu não conseguia parar.

Quando cheguei ao meu quarto atirei-me para a cama e chorei durante horas até por fim adormecer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 – A Festa**

Esta manhã quando acordei doía-me a cabeça, tinha chorado demasiado. Fui tomar um banho e vesti umas calças de ganga e uma camisola grossa e saí para a sala comum. O meu verdadeiro destino era o lago, aquele lugar costumava acalmar-me.

- Suzane, estás bem? – Perguntou-me Daniel com um olhar preocupado.

- Só preciso de estar sozinha.

Segui o meu caminho até à beira do lago e sentei-me no mesmo sítio de sempre. As lágrimas começavam a querer libertar-se de novo e então fechei os olhos. Fiquei assim por algum tempo, ouvindo apenas o barulho do vento.

- Suzane. – Ouvi a voz de Draco ao meu lado mas não me mexi, não queria olhar para ele, mas ele prosseguiu. – Suzane, eu sei o que estás a pensar mas a culpa não foi minha.

Continuei imóvel, de olhos fechados durante mais uns segundos e depois levantei-me com intenção de ir embora dali. Mas fui impedida pela mão dele que agarrou a minha.

- Não vás. – Ele falava baixo e eu notei o tom sofrido na voz dele o que me partiu o coração mas quando me virei para ele tentava mostrar ódio, um ódio que eu não conseguia mais sentir.

- Não me toques. – Disse ainda de costas e puxando a minha mão da dele. – Nunca mais fales comigo e nunca mais te aproximes de mim. - Agora já não conseguia controlar as lágrimas que escorriam livres pelo meu rosto. – E pega isto, não o quero mais. – Tirei o anel do dedo e atirei-o para os pés dele e depois saí a correr para o campo de Quidditch.

Ele não me seguiu e eu estava aliviada por isso. Quando cheguei ao campo de Quidditch fui até um dos balneários e reparei que alguém se tinha esquecido de uma vassoura lá. Agarrei nela e fui para o exterior voar. O vento a bater-me na cara sabia-me bem, relaxava-me e era isso que eu precisava, não queria que aquele poder horrível que estava aprisionado em mim se libertasse mais uma vez. Depois senti alguém a voar perto de mim e vi o Daniel ao meu lado.

- Não é melhor desceres? – Ele gritava acima do vento.

Eu apenas abanei a cabeça e inclinei a vassoura para o chão e descemos um ao lado do outro. Assim que pisei terra firme desmoronei e ajoelhei-me no chão com um novo ataque de choro. Daniel não dizia nada, apenas me abraçou e deixou-me chorar no seu peito.

- Hoje há uma festa só para Slytherins na Sala das Necessidades. – Disse ele quando eu parei de chorar. – Gostava muito que fosses comigo.

- Desculpa mas não quero. – Eu falava com a voz fraca devido ao choro.

- Por favor. Precisas de te distrair um pouco. - Eu olhei para ele e vi-o sorrir, não pude resistir a sorrir também. – Não podes ficar nesse estado para sempre.

- Está bem. Eu vou contigo.

A seguir ele levantou-se ajudando-me a fazer o mesmo e voltamos para a sala comum. Ficamos lá durante o resto do dia, eu não estava com fome para ir almoçar e ele foi apenas buscar algumas coisas e voltou para à minha beira. Mas ao jantar ele obrigou-me a ir para o Salão Principal comer qualquer coisa. Sentamo-nos na ponta da mesa, longe de Draco. Eu comi muito pouco e quando ele terminou de jantar acompanhou-me até à entrado dos dormitórios femininos e depois foi-se arranjar também.

Tinha de seguir a ideia do Daniel, ele disse para eu seguir em frente, que o Draco não merecia que eu sofresse por ele, afinal tinha-me traído. Eu via que lhe custava imenso dizer aquelas coisas, afinal Draco era o seu melhor amigo. Abri o roupeiro e olhei para as minhas roupas. Optei por uma saia branca que ficava acima do joelho e uma camisa preta, na qual deixei alguns botões abertos mostrando o pingente que Harry me tinha oferecido. Calcei uns sapatos pretos baixos (não me dava muito bem com saltos altos), peguei no estojo de maquilhagem que a Ginny me tinha oferecido e realcei com sombra e lápis preto os olhos e depois com um feitiço coloquei uns cachos bem definidos no meu cabelo solto.

Olhei-me mais uma vez ao espelho, verificando se não faltava mais nada e depois saí para me encontrar com Daniel na sala comum. Quando lá cheguei vi que ele já me esperava e me olhava com um sorriso.

- Estás linda como sempre. – Disse estendendo-me a mão, que eu aceitei com um sorriso.

- Obrigada!

Depois seguimos até à Sala das Necessidades e quando lá entramos eu fiquei mesmo espantada. Tudo estava decorado em tons de verde e prateado, tinha um pequeno palco ao fundo (Daniel disse-me que era para quem quisesse ir cantar) e de ambos os lados balcões com bancos em que serviam as bebidas. Daniel conduziu-me até um desses bares e sentamo-nos lá. Todos olhavam para nós, afinal ninguém sabia que eu e o Draco tínhamos terminado o namoro (só de pensar nisto o meu coração falhava). Daniel pediu duas cervejas amanteigadas e ficamos ali a ouvir a música ambiente e a conversar. Nunca tocamos no assunto Draco Malfoy.

- Então alguém quer ser o primeiro a vir aqui ao palco e cantar? – Ouvi a voz da Parkinson e isso deixou-me completamente mal disposta, com vontade de sair dali a correr.

- Porque não vais? – Perguntou-me Daniel.

- Eu? Estás louco?

- Não. Ouvi dizer que cantas bem. – Disse com um sorriso enorme e começou a puxar-me para o palco.

Eu bem tentava soltar-me e correr para longe mas quando dei conta já tinha sido largada em cima do palco com um microfone na mão. Todos ficaram a olhar para mim e eu senti-me a diminuir de tamanho.

- Bem, se tem mesmo que ser. – Disse derrotada.

Agarrei na varinha e fiz aparecer um suporte para o microfone e um piano juntamente com um banco. Coloquei o microfone no suporte, sentei-me no banco e comecei a tocar. Mais uma vez a música saía sozinha, sem eu precisar de pensar nela.

_Broken heart_

_(Coração partido)_

_one more time_

_(mais uma vez)_

_Pick yourself up_

_(Apanha-o tu mesmo)_

_Why even cry?_

_(Para quê chorar?)_

_Broken pieces in your hands_

_(Pedaços quebrados nas tuas mãos)_

_Wonder how you'll make it whole_

_(Quero saber como o farás inteiro)_

Todos olhavam para mim, muitos deles de boca aberta, e foi então que eu vi num canto da sala Draco encostado à parede com o olhar fixo em mim. Fixei o olhar nele e continuei a cantar.

_You know_

_(Tu sabes)_

_You pray_

_(Tu oras)_

_This can't be the way_

_(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)_

_You cry_

_(Tu choras)_

_You say_

_(Tu dizes)_

_Something's gotta change_

_(Alguma coisa está a mudar)_

_And mend this porcelain heart_

_(E emenda este coração de porcelana)_

_Of mine_

_(Meu)_

_Of mine_

_(Meu)_

Antes de continuar desviei o olhar de Draco e olhei para Daniel que me olhava com um sorriso nos lábios. Então lembrei-me das palavras dele dessa tarde.

_Someone said_

_(Alguém diz)_

"_A broken heart_

_("Um coração partido)_

_would sting at first_

_(pode ferir uma vez)_

_then make you stronger_

_(mas te fará ficar forte")_

_Wonder why this pain remains_

_(Queres saber porque é que esta dor continua)_

_Were hearts made whole just to break?_

_(Seriam os corações feitos inteiros somente para serem  
partidos?)_

Depois olhei novamente para Draco que ainda me fixava e vi que ele tinha os olhos com lágrimas, com essa visão o meu coração ficou destroçado.

_You know_

_(Tu sabes)_

_You pray_

_(Tu oras)_

_This can't be the way_

_(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)_

_You cry_

_(Tu choras)_

_You say_

_(Tu dizes)_

_Something's gotta change_

_(Alguma coisa está a mudar)_

_And mend this porcelain heart_

_(E emenda este coração de porcelana)_

_Of mine_

_(Meu)_

Agora olhava para o tecto, como se pudesse realmente falar com alguém invisível que estava lá em cima.

_Creator_

_(Criador)_

_Only You take brokeness_

_(somente Tu pegas o destruído)_

_And create_

_(E crias)_

_It into beauty once again_

_(dentro dele beleza novamente)_

Voltei a olhar para Draco que agora tinha lágrimas no rosto e eu não consegui evitar que algumas lágrimas também escorressem pelo meu mas não parei de cantar.

_You know_

_(Tu sabes)_

_You pray_

_(Tu oras)_

_This can't be the way_

_(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)_

_You cry_

_(Tu choras)_

_You say_

_(Tu dizes)_

_Something's gotta change_

_(Alguma coisa está a mudar)_

_You know_

_(Tu sabes)_

_You pray_

_(Tu oras)_

_This can't be the way_

_(Esta não pode ser a melhor forma)_

_You cry_

_(Tu choras)_

_You say_

_(Tu dizes)_

_Something's gotta change_

_(Alguma coisa está a mudar)_

_And mend this porcelain heart_

_(E emenda este coração de porcelana)_

_Please mend this porcelain heart_

_(Por favor emenda este coração de porcelana)_

_Of mine_

_(Meu)_

_Of mine_

_(Meu)_

_Creator_

_(Criador)_

_Mend this porcelain heart_

_(Emenda este coração de porcelana)_

Terminei de tocar e corri porta fora. Não conseguia ver o caminho por causa das lágrimas e por isso tropecei e caí ao chão. Fiquei ali deitada de barriga para baixo a chorar. Senti alguém se sentar ao meu lado no chão e puxar-me para cima, encostando-me ao seu peito. Deixei-me ficar ali até parar de chorar e depois olhei para aqueles olhos azuis à minha frente e simplesmente não conseguia dizer nada.

- Perdoa-me. – Ele estava com a voz fraca e então vi que ele ainda chorava. – Eu tentei afasta-la mas ela estava com a varinha apontada a mim, não podia fazer nada. - Eu fiquei ali apenas a olhar para ele até que ele falou novamente. – Por favor, perdoa-me.

Vê-lo assim despedaçava-me o coração, nunca o tinha visto chorar. Aquele acto de fraqueza não era normal nele. Eu não conseguia dizer nada, apenas me aproximei dele e o beijei sentindo o sabor das lágrimas dele misturadas com as minhas. Depois afastei os meus lábios dos dele e apenas o abracei.

- Eu perdoo-te. – Disse baixo mas sabendo que ele iria ouvir.

Ele abraçou-me com mais força contra ele e ficamos ali no chão até que Daniel apareceu. Disse-nos que o melhor era sairmos do corredor e então decidimos voltar para a festa, e agora sim, aquilo era uma festa para mim.

Quando a festa acabou (e já era de manhã) e estávamos a voltar para a sala comum encontramos a professora McGonagall com cara de poucos amigos. Concluindo, mais um castigo para a colecção. O azar é que só eu, Draco, Daniel, Parkinson e mais dois alunos é que apanhamos castigo. Eu, Daniel e Parkinson íamos arrumar os livros da biblioteca, Draco e os outros dois iam para a sala dos troféus limpar.

- Ainda bem que estou aqui para te impedir de fazer disparates. – Disse Daniel enquanto me passava um livro, eu apenas ri.

Daniel ia-me ajudando enquanto a Parkinson arrumava a parte dela sozinha. Quando eu e Daniel terminamos ela ainda estava a meio. Claro que eu tinha de tirar proveito da situação.

- Precisas de ajuda Parkinson? – Perguntei fingindo sinceridade.

Ela apenas olhou para mim, parecia que estava a implorar com o olhar para a ajudarmos, então com um movimento da minha varinha fiz com que todos os livros que ela já tinha arrumado voltassem para o carrinho.

- Sua… - Ela olhava-me furiosa e Daniel não parava de rir. – Vais pagar por isto.

- Oh, desculpa Parkinson. – Disse fingindo estar arrependida. – Enganei-me no feitiço. - Depois virei costas e Daniel seguiu-me ainda a rir.

- Aquilo foi brutal. – Dizia Daniel ainda a rir. – A cara dela foi demais.

Seguimos para a sala comum, eu estava morta de sono. Deixei Daniel a contar ao Draco aquilo que eu tinha feito e fui-me deitar. Mal cheguei à cama adormeci logo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 – Adeus**

Os meses foram passando e Junho finalmente chegou. Os exames estavam feitos, eu estava mais feliz que nunca com Draco. Tinha conseguido convencer Draco, Daniel, Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione a darem-se todos bem, não era algo fácil para eles mas com o passar dos meses foram conseguindo alguns progressos. A Parkinson tinha deixado de chatear, mantinha-se afastada, mas eu não estava a gostar muito disso.

No dia da partida para férias (eu iria para casa do Harry) o dia amanheceu cinzento e isso deu-me um mau presságio, não era normal naquela altura do ano. Levantei-me e fui ter com Draco e Daniel que como de costume estavam à minha espera no salão comum. Fomos até ao Salão Principal tomar o pequeno-almoço e depois íamos seguir para o Expresso. Encontramos Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione no caminho e fomos juntos até à estação.

- Não acham que isto está tudo muito silencioso? – Pergunta Harry quando já tínhamos saído dos terrenos de Hogwarts. – Não se ouve nem os animais.

Todos ficamos em silêncio a tentar ouvir qualquer baralho até que eu olho o horizonte e falo com calma.

- É o silêncio que antecede a tempestade. E a tempestade não vai demorar a chegar a nós.

Mal eu termino de falar começamos a ouvir gritos vindos da estação de Hogsmeade e sem pensar duas vezes corremos até lá. Quando lá chegamos aquilo estava uma confusão. Alunos a correr e a gritar, pessoas encapuzadas e de negro a aparecer de todas as direcções. Um ataque. Foi tudo o que eu consegui pensar antes que alguns feitiços começassem a ser lançados.

Tudo foi muito rápido, num momento estávamos os sete juntos, no momento seguinte tínhamo-nos separado e ido ajudar os alunos mais novos a fugir. Eu tinha perdido os outros de vista, desvia-me de todos os feitiços que eram lançados contra mim, ia apanhando pedras pelo caminho que transformava em botões de transporte e entregava aos alunos que eram imediatamente enviados para os terrenos de Hogwarts. No meio de toda aquela confusão vi uma rapariga que não devia ter mais de 12 anos a ser encurralada do outro lado da linha por um homem de aparência horrível que reconheci devido a algumas fotografias dos jornais antigos, era Fenrir Greyback

Corri e saltei para a outra plataforma, assim que pousei do outro lado já não tinha a minha aparência. Já não era a rapariga de longos cabelos negros e olhos azuis, mas sim uma pantera negra de olhos azuis. Era a única hipótese de lutar contra aquele monstro. Quando lá cheguei ele olhou para mim e começou a vir na minha direcção, aquilo seria uma luta corpo a corpo, eu já não duvidava disso. Ele atirou-se na minha direcção e eu atirei-me a ele. Consegui atira-lo ao chão mas ele levantou-se rapidamente e voltou a atacar-me. Lutamos durante algum tempo mas depois ele desviou o seu alvo e a única coisa que eu consegui pensar no momento em que me atirava para a frente do Harry era que ia morrer a salvar a única família de sangue que me restava. Fui acertada por um feitiço que me atirou para uma falésia que tinha do outro lado da estação, a última coisa que me lembro antes de ver tudo escuro foi de uma dor forte na cabeça e um líquido quente escorrer-me pela face e alguém gritar o meu nome.

DRACO

Isto estava uma grande confusão, crianças a correr e a gritar, Devoradores da Morte a chegar por todos os lados. No meio de tudo aquilo separei-me dos outros e ajudei as crianças mais novas a fugir, vi Suzane a apanhar pedras, apontar-lhes a varinha e dá-las às crianças que desapareciam instantaneamente. Não pude deixar de sorrir, como é que ela se poderia lembrar de fazer botões de transporte no meio de uma guerra. De repente perdi-a de vista para logo a ver saltar para o outro lado da plataforma e pousar no chão na forma de uma pantera negra.

- Então sempre conseguiste ser uma animagus. – Pensei comigo próprio e corri até lá para a ajudar.

Vi o Potter ir para lá também e depois aconteceu algo muito rápido. O Greyback lutava com a Suzane mas quando viu o Potter mudou de alvo e lançou um feitiço na direcção do Potter mas quem foi atingida foi a Suzane que se atirou para a frente dele. Quando o feitiço a atingiu ela mudou para a sua forma humana mas não a vi por muito mais tempo, ela caiu na falésia que ficava atrás da estação.

- Suzane. – Gritei e corri para lá o mais rápido que pude. Assim que lá cheguei fui agarrado pelo Potter. – Larga-me. – Gritava-lhe tentado me soltar mas sem conseguir.

- Não podemos fazer nada. Ela desapareceu no rio. Não podes atirar-te também.

Eu olhei para ele furioso. Como assim não podia fazer nada? Eu não podia simplesmente deixa-la morrer. Então olhei para os olhos verdes dele, ele estava a chorar, ele sofria tanto quanto eu e tentava fazer o que a Suzane faria, pensar antes de agir. Ele soltou-me e ficou ali a olhar para as águas do rio que corriam a vários metros abaixo de nós.

- Temos de voltar, ajudar os outros antes que haja mais mortes. – Dizia ele sem deixar de olhar para o fundo da falésia. – Assim que todos os Devoradores estiverem mortos ou presos vamos procura-la.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça, ele tinha razão, não podíamos deixar que mais ninguém fosse morto. Afastei aquele pensamento, ela não estava morta, não podia estar morta. Não demorou para que conseguíssemos acabar com aquilo, os professores já tinham começado a aparecer e já não restavam muitos Devoradores, alguns deles até já se tinham ido embora.

Quando tudo terminou, eu, Daniel e Potter fomos de vassoura percorrer todo o rio mas nem sinal da Suzane. Começou a anoitecer e ainda não tínhamos nenhum sinal dela, já começávamos a perder a esperança, eu não queria desistir mas o Daniel e o Potter tinham razão, já tínhamos percorrido aquele rio mais de cinco vezes e nada. Voltamos para o castelo e assim que chegamos Dumbledore esperava-nos, quando nos viu sem a Suzane vi os olhos do director brilharem e lágrimas silenciosas apareciam por detrás dos óculos de meia-lua.

Já não era mais seguro voltar para casa de comboio então tivemos autorização para usar as lareiras e voltar para casa. Eu não poderia voltar para minha casa, a minha família já sabia da minha traição, já sabia que eu tinha ajudado Harry Potter na luta contra os Devoradores da Morte e então fui convidado, juntamente com Daniel, para ir para a casa que o Potter tinha herdado do padrinho. Ir para a mesma casa que Harry Potter foi algo estranho para mim mas até suportável já que podia contar com Daniel e não teria de estar sempre sozinho já que o Potter, o Weasley e a Granger andavam sempre aos segredos.

Passou-se Julho sem muita agitação mas em Agosto a guerra rebentou em força. Foram dias difíceis para todos nós, eu e Daniel tentávamos o máximo que podíamos ajudar o Potter e os amigos e depois de cinco meses a guerra terminou, Voldemort foi derrotado e finalmente podíamos viver em paz. Eu não queria voltar para minha casa, apesar de os meus pais e a minha tia estarem mortos e não iria conseguir suportar ficar naquele local enorme sozinho. Durante todos estes meses não consegui parar de pensar em Suzane, ela nem sequer tinha tido um funeral, eu não deixei. Afinal, eu ainda acreditava que ela estivesse viva, apesar de já todos pensarem o contrário, se ela tivesse um funeral era como se eu tivesse a aceitar que ela tinha morrido e eu não podia aceitar isso.


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 – Aprendendo a Viver Outra Vez**

Passaram-se cinco anos desde que a guerra terminou. No ano seguinte à queda de Voldemort todos os alunos puderam voltar a Hogwarts e terminar os seus estudos. Foi o que eu fiz, mas voltar àquele lugar sem a presença dela era torturante, estar naquele enorme castelo sem poder ouvir os risos dela, sem a poder olhar, sem a poder tocar era doloroso.

Quando terminei os estudos fui juntamente com Daniel, Potter, Weasley e Granger para o Ministério, tornamo-nos Aurors, apesar de agora já não ser tão necessário como era antes. Fazíamos muito mais trabalho de secretária do que trabalho de campo mas ao menos ocupava o meu tempo e os meus pensamentos. O Potter tornou-se até um amigo, ele sabia como eu me sentia, afinal ele tinha perdido a única família que lhe restava, tal como eu, agora estava sozinho, tinha apenas os amigos.

Foi difícil adaptar-me à minha nova vida, muitas coisas me faziam lembrar dela e quando eu via uma mulher de cabelos negros na rua corria até ela mas ficava sempre decepcionado, nunca era ela. Não conseguia estar com mais nenhuma mulher, nenhuma era como ela. O nome dela foi quase como um tabu para nós os cinco, nunca o dizíamos. Ainda não consigo perceber bem porquê mas a Granger diz que isso ajuda a calar a dor e começo a perceber o que ela quer dizer, é mais fácil viver sem o nome dela constantemente presente na minha vida, já basta as imagens dela quando fecho os olhos.

Ainda agora, passados quase seis anos desde o desaparecimento dela (ainda não consigo dizer que ela morreu) continuo a tentar convencer o Potter de que a culpa não foi dele, ela teria feito aquilo por qualquer um que ela gostasse. E continuo a tentar convencer-me a mim mesmo que ela não vai voltar mas não consigo. Talvez fosse mais fácil acabar com este sofrimento se eu admitisse que ela morreu e que nunca mais vai voltar mas eu não consigo.

- Hey Draco que tal irmos hoje a um bar ou assim? – Disse Daniel cortando-me dos meus pensamentos. – Precisas de te divertir um pouco, não podes ficar assim para sempre.

- Não quero.

- Malfoy, ele tem razão. – Potter veio apoiar o Daniel. – Precisas de te distrair. Há quase seis anos que estás nesse estado de apatia, tens de seguir a tua vida em frente.

- Está bem. – Concordei, afinal eles tinham razão. Eu não podia ficar assim para sempre.

Nessa noite fomos até um bar muggle, não era realmente o que eu estava a pensar de uma noite bem passada mas a Granger conseguiu convencer-nos a todos de que aquele bar era porreiro e que agora tinha até música ao vivo. Ao chegarmos lá fomos para uma mesa num canto da sala e pedimos umas bebidas. A música era agradável, uma música suave que me fazia sentir bem, até que a música parou e tudo ficou em silêncio durante alguns segundos.

- E agora, senhoras e senhores, a nossa nova estrela. – Ouvi uma voz do outro lado da sala mas nem sequer desviei o olhar para lá. – Suzane.

Ao ouvir este nome o meu coração parou e olhei na direcção da voz. No pequeno palco estava um piano e em frente a ele, sentada num pequeno banco, estava uma rapariga de longos cabelos negros. A minha vontade era levantar-me e correr até ela mas senti uma mão pousar no meu ombro, olhei para o Potter e ele disse-me baixinho "depois". Eu percebi que ele e todos os outros naquela mesa estavam a tentar segurar-se para não ir a correr até aquele piano. De repente uma melodia suave começou a ser tocada no piano e ao ouvir a letra da música não consegui segurar as lágrimas, parecia que a música tinha sido escrita para mim, para mostrar o que eu senti no momento em que a Suzane desapareceu.

_Couldn't save you from the start_

_(Não consegui salvar-te desde o início)_

_Love you so it hurts my soul_

_(Amar-te tanto faz doer a minha alma)_

_Can you forgive me for trying again_

_(Podes perdoar-me por tentar de novo)_

_Your silence makes me hold my breath_

_(O teu silêncio faz-me segurar a respiração)_

_Time has passed you by_

_(O tempo passou por ti)_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_(Oh, há tanto tempo que eu tentei proteger-te do mundo)_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_(Oh, não podias enfrentar a liberdade sozinho)_

_Here I am left in silence_

_(Aqui estou eu, deixada no silêncio)_

_You gave up the fight_

_(Tu desististe da luta)_

_You left me behind_

_(Tu deixaste-me para trás)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

_You'll always be mine_

_(Tu sempre serás meu)_

_I know deep inside_

_(Eu sei disso no fundo)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

_I watched the clouds drifting away_

_(Eu vi as nuvens partirem)_

_Still the sun can't warm my face_

_(O sol ainda não pode aquecer o meu rosto)_

_I know it was destined to go wrong_

_(Eu sei que estava destinado a corer mal)_

_You were looking for the great escape_

_(Tu estavas á procura de uma boa saída)_

_To chase your demons away_

_(Para expulsar os teus demónios)_

_Oh, for so long I've tried to shield you from the world_

_(Oh, há tanto tempo que eu tentei proteger-te do mundo)_

_Oh, you couldn't face the freedom on your own_

_(Oh, não podias enfrentar a liberdade sozinha)_

_Here I am left in silence_

_(Aqui estou eu, deixada no silêncio)_

_You gave up the fight_

_(Tu desististe da luta)_

_You left me behind_

_(Tu deixaste-me para trás)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

_You'll always be mine_

_(Tu sempre serás meu)_

_I know deep inside_

_(Eu sei disso no fundo)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

_I've been so lost since you've gone_

_(Eu estou tão perdida desde que foste embora)_

_Why not me before you?_

_(Porque não eu antes de ti?)_

_Why did fate deceive me?_

_(Porque é que o destino me enganou?)_

_Everything turned out so wrong_

_(Tudo se tornou tão errado)_

_Why did you leave me in silence?_

_(Porque me deixaste no silêncio?)_

_You gave up the fight_

_(Tu desististe da luta)_

_You left me behind_

_(Tu deixaste-me para trás)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

_You'll always be mine_

_(Tu sempre serás meu)_

_I know deep inside_

_(Eu sei disso no fundo)_

_All that's done's forgiven_

_(Todas as coisas perdoadas)_

Assim que ela terminou todas as pessoas ali presentes aplaudiram mas na mesa onde eu estava todos ficaram em silêncio a olhar para a mulher que agora se levantava e agradecia ao público. Ao olhar para aqueles olhos azuis não consegui mais ficar quieto e corri até ela.

- Suzane. – Disse ao chegar perto dela e abraçando-a.

Ela não retribuiu o abraço e eu afastei-me um pouco dela, os outros cinco já estavam atrás de mim. Ela olhava para mim confusa e dava pequenos passos para trás. Era impossível ter-me enganado, podiam já ter passado quase seis anos mas eu nunca me iria esquecer daqueles olhos e daquela voz.

- Quem és tu? – Perguntou-me ela confusa. E o meu coração parou.

- Como assim quem sou eu? Sou o Draco. O teu namorado.

- Eu não sei quem tu és. – Ela estava mesmo confusa e quando eu me tentei aproximar novamente ela deu mais alguns passos para trás. – Afasta-te de mim.

- Malfoy, eu acho que ela não se lembra de nada. – Ouvi a Granger falar atrás de mim e olhei para ela.

A Granger tinha razão, a Suzane não se lembrava de nada. Talvez tivesse batido com a cabeça em alguma pedra e perdido a memória mas eu não ia deixar isso ficar assim. Quando voltei a olhar para a frente a Suzane já não estava lá e nenhum de nós a tinha visto sair. Mas eu tinha de a encontrar, precisava dela, precisava que ela voltasse a ser a Suzane que eu amava, a Suzane que eu amo.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 – Recordações do Passado**

SUZANE

Depois daquela canção tive de sair do bar. Havia um homem que dizia que era meu namorado mas eu não me conseguia lembrar dele. A verdade é que eu não me lembrava de nada desde que acordei naquela cama de hospital. Disseram-me que uns turistas me tinham encontrado na margem de um rio, que eu estava desmaiada e com um grande golpe na cabeça, talvez esse seja o motivo da amnésia.

Só me consegui lembrar do meu nome (quer dizer o primeiro nome mesmo) porque tinha uma medalha ao pescoço que dizia "Suzane e Harry Juntos Para Sempre". Até aquela noite eu sempre pensei que o tal Harry fosse o meu namorado, apesar de não me lembrar dele, mas agora via que estava enganada. Sempre que olhava aquilo pequenos flashes apareciam na minha mente e eu nunca conseguia identificar nada. Apenas via coisas confusas, olhos azuis, olhos verdes, música, um enorme castelo, um lago e por fim vários feixes de cores diferentes.

Enquanto pensava em tudo isso ia caminhando pelas ruas, naquela noite fria de Dezembro. Após quase um ano em coma tinha passado os restantes cinco anos a vaguear pelas ruas à procura do meu passado mas até agora nada, até àquela noite, nunca ninguém tinha dito que me conhecia. Ia tão absorta nos meus pensamentos que só parei quando esbarrei num homem loiro.

- Peço desculpa. – Disse envergonhada pela situação.

- Não faz mal. – O homem sorriu. – Estás perdida?

- Não. Estava apenas distraída. – Eu já estava a começar a ficar com medo, afinal já era tarde e encontrar desconhecidos na rua àquela hora não era bom. – Tenho de ir.

- Tens a certeza que estás bem? – Disse o homem amavelmente. – É que pareces um pouco abatida.

- Eu estou bem. – Disse seguindo o meu caminho.

Ele não me seguiu, simplesmente seguiu o caminho que seguia antes de eu me esbarrar com ele. Passados mais ou menos quinze minutos cheguei ao apartamento que tinha alugado. Entrei e fui directa para um banho quente e depois fui dormir. Como sempre não conseguia adormecer facilmente e quando conseguia adormecer imagens confusas apareciam na minha mente e eu acordava. Passava todas as noites assim, a dormir mal, sempre com sonhos estranho e acordava mais cansado do que quando me tinha deitado.

Como sempre acordava cedo e não conseguia ficar mais tempo na cama. Vesti umas calças desportivas, uma t-shirt e calcei umas sapatilhas. Prendi o cabelo num rabo-de-cavalo, peguei no mp3 e coloquei os phones nos ouvidos. Estava pronta para a minha corrida matinal, algo que eu tinha adquirido o hábito de fazer depois que acordei do coma. Era bastante bom para relaxar e esquecer por uns minutos todas aquelas imagens confusas que me invadiam durante a noite.

Corria distraidamente acompanhando a música até que tive de me desviar de um grupo de adolescentes que andavam de patins no meio do passeio. Ao mesmo tempo que me desviei esbarrei-me contra alguém e ambos caímos no chão. Eu levantei-me rapidamente, admirando-me a mim própria com a agilidade que tinha e nunca tinha percebido, e estendi uma mão ao homem para o ajudar a levantar.

- Peço desculpa! – Disse um pouco envergonhada. – Mas tive de me desviar daqueles rapazes.

- Não te preocupes com isso. – O homem sorriu-me. – Parece que nos estamos sempre a esbarrar não é minha jovem?

Eu olhei para ele e só então o conheci como o homem que eu tinha esbarrado na noite anterior quando voltava para casa.

- É verdade. – Eu sorri um pouco.

- Sabes, tu fazes-me lembrar uma rapariga que eu conheci quando estudava. Se eu não soubesse que se ela fosse viva seria muito mais velha que tu diria até que era ela.

Eu sorri e só depois percebi que talvez aquele homem tivesse conhecido alguém da minha família. Era algo remoto mas poderia acontecer.

- Será que o senhor aceita tomar um sumo comigo? – Eu disse sem pensar muito bem, poderia ser a minha oportunidade de descobrir algo sobre o passado.

- Claro. Vamos até ali àquele café. – Ele sorriu indicando um café do outro lado da rua.

Enquanto caminhávamos eu lembrava-me que na noite anterior poderia ter ficado a saber algo sobre o meu passado mas estava tão assustada com a reacção do homem que me abraçou que nem sequer pensei em perguntar alguma coisa. É claro que agora era tarde, talvez nunca mais viesse a encontrar ninguém daquele grupo. Entramos no café e seguimos para uma mesa perto da janela. Um empregado veio perguntar o que queríamos, eu pedi um sumo de laranja e o homem pediu um chá.

- Será que poderia saber o teu nome? – Perguntou-me ele. – Tornasse mais fácil para manter a conversa.

- Suzane. – Respondi olhando para ele.

- E o teu sobrenome? – Ele perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha. – O meu nome é Mark Malfoy.

- Eu não sei o meu sobrenome, não me lembro. – Disse olhando para ele também com uma sobrancelha levantada, eu já tinha ouvido aquele sobrenome em algum lugar.

- Não te lembras? – Ele agora parecia curioso.

- Não, eu só me lembro da minha vida desde há cinco anos para cá. Desde que acordei dum coma.

- E a tua família? – Ele agora parecia até um pouco preocupado.

- Não sei. Nunca encontrei ninguém. – Mas depois lembrei-me da noite anterior e acrescentei. – À excepção de ontem que encontrei um grupo de seis pessoas em que um deles dizia ser meu namorado. E tem também um tal de Harry que me deu esta medalha. – Disse tirando a medalha de dentro da t-shirt e olhando para ela. – Mas eu não sei quem é.

- Isso deve ser realmente frustrante. – Ele disse olhando através da janela para a rua.

- É. – Disse sem desviar o olhar da medalha mas depois olhei para ele. – O senhor disse que conheceu uma rapariga parecida comigo na escola? Quem era ela?

Ele ficou um pouco em silêncio a olhar a rua até que depois se virou para mim bastante sério.

- O nome dela era Catherine. Conheci-a na escola e devo dizer que no início não nos dávamos muito bem. – Ele sorriu depois de dizer isso talvez lembrando-se de algo. – Mas depois descobrimos que só não nos dávamos bem por causa das nossas famílias, eram digamos que famílias rivais.

- Mas ela morreu? – Eu perguntei curiosa e o sorriso dele desapareceu, o que me deixou envergonhada.

- Sim, ela morreu pouco depois de se casar. – Ele fez uma pausa bebendo um pouco de chá e olhou para a rua novamente e depois continuou sem olhar para mim, como se falasse para ele próprio. – Até hoje não entendo porque é que ela me deixou e casou com ele.

Eu não sabia que dizer, estava constrangida por um estranho me falar aquilo, por um estranho me estar a contar a sua vida. Depois disso ficamos por algum tempo a falar de coisas sem importância. Ele pagou o meu sumo, mas só depois de me prometer que para a próxima pagava eu, e saímos do café. Eu voltei atrás para buscar o mp3 que deixara em cima da mesa e quando saí de novo do café ouvi alguém perguntar ao Mark.

- Tio?

Mark virou-se em direcção à voz e eu tive uma grande surpresa, quando vi o loiro que me abraçou na noite anterior juntamente com um outro loiro que eu tinha visto de relance também nessa noite.

- Draco. Daniel. O que andam aqui a fazer? – Perguntou Mark espantado e com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Isso pergunto eu. O que faz o senhor aqui? Não sabia que tinha voltado. – Dizia o tal Draco.

- Voltei há pouco mais de uma semana. Cheguei mesmo a ir à Mansão mas tu não estavas lá e o elfo disse que não moravas lá agora.

- Pois eu agora moro num outro lugar.

Eu estava parada à porta do café a olhar aquela cena. Até que o meu olhar se cruzou com uns olhos verdes.

- Suzane? – Perguntou o homem loiro de olhos verdes olhando para mim.

Só nessa altura o outro olhou na minha direcção e já se ia encaminhar até mim quando parou de repente, talvez com medo de me assustar de novo.

- Então vocês conhecem-na? – Perguntou Mark.

- Sim. Ela estudou connosco no último ano em Hogwarts. – Dizia o homem que eu supus ser Daniel. – Mas mesmo no final do ano Hogsmeade foi atacada e ela caiu de uma falésia, pensamos que tivesse morrido até que ontem a encontramos.

Só aquelas palavras fizeram com que novos flashes de imagens aparecessem na minha mente. Vi um comboio vermelho, crianças aos berros, pessoas de negro com os rostos tapados, feixes coloridos por todos os lados. Depois um enorme lago, um castelo, uma sala enorme com sofás, poltronas e uma lareira, um grande salão com cinco mesas enormes... Parecia que toda a minha vida passava por mim como um filme mas eu não conseguia associar aquelas imagens a nada em específico.

- O que aconteceu exactamente. Quem sou eu? – Perguntei confusa.

- Talvez este não seja o melhor lugar para termos esta conversa. – Dizia Daniel. – Porque não vamos para nossa casa. Lá contamos-te tudo o que quiseres saber.

Eu apenas assenti com a cabeça. Era loucura ir com desconhecidos para algum lugar mas era a única maneira de descobrir o meu passado. Depois de uma grande discussão entre Draco e Mark, porque este último também queria ir mas sem dar qualquer motivo para isso, seguimos até um prédio onde reparei que faltava o número 12. Depois de Draco ter batido com um pequeno pau na parede do prédio os meus olhos arregalaram-se e a minha boca abriu-se. Apareceu do nada, entre o número 11 e o número 13 a casa número 12.

Daniel olhava para mim e sorria, parecia bastante divertido com a minha reacção. Os outros dois entraram e Daniel indicou-me o caminho para que os seguisse, e foi o que fiz, seguindo ele atrás de mim.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14 – Passado Revelado**

Assim que entramos naquela casa fui dirigida para uma sala onde me indicaram uma poltrona para me sentar, Mark sentou-se numa outra poltrona e os outros dois sentaram-se num pequeno sofá. Eu fiquei ali em silêncio à espera que algum deles começasse a falar mas como ninguém o fazia tive de quebrar aquele silêncio incómodo.

- Então… Vão me contar as coisas ou não? – Perguntei olhando de Daniel para Draco.

- Sim, vou só buscar duas coisas e já volto. – Disse-me Draco levantando-se e saindo da sala.

Eu fiquei a vê-lo ir embora, sentindo um certo vazio dentro de mim que não conseguia entender. Mark olhava para todos os pormenores da sala parecendo quere-los decorar o mais rápido que conseguisse e Daniel apenas olhava para mim a sorrir. Era estranho como aquele sorriso me era familiar e ao mesmo tempo estranho. Não demorou até que a porta voltasse a ser aberta e Draco entrasse novamente na sala trazendo consigo dois pequenos cadernos.

- Melhor do que sermos nós a contar-te é leres os teus diários. – Disse ele entregando-me os dois cadernos. – Acredita que foi bastante complicado recuperarmos o primeiro diário e o segundo nunca o conseguimos abrir.

Eu peguei nos diários e abri o que estava por cima, de facto aquela era a minha letra. Comecei a ler, mas tudo aquilo me parecia tão estranho. Falava em magia, feitiços, encantamentos e mais algumas coisas que eu não conseguia perceber. Olhei para Daniel e Draco que estavam sentados à minha frente a olhar para mim mas nenhum deles deu mostras de que tencionava falar alguma coisa, mantinham-se sérios à espera que eu dissesse algo.

Estivemos cerca de uma hora em silêncio enquanto eu lia aquele que eles diziam ser o meu diário e mesmo assim para mim nada daquilo fazia sentido. Até que finalmente algo mudou. As imagens que até agora apareciam na minha mente com grande confusão eram agora nítidas, conseguia-as identificar perfeitamente. Conseguia distinguir o lago junto com o castelo, as masmorras desse mesmo castelo, a sala comum onde vários alunos se reunião. Todas as minhas memórias voltaram de uma vez à minha mente fazendo-me largar o caderno no chão e colocar as mãos na cabeça como se isso me pudesse proteger da imensa quantidade de informação que chegava até mim de uma só vez.

- O que aconteceu para eu ficar assim sem memória? – Perguntei ainda com a cabeça baixa e no meio das minhas mãos.

- No dia em que estávamos a sair de Hogwarts para as férias de verão houve um ataque e tu para salvares o Harry foste atingida por um feitiço e caíste dum penhasco. – Dizia Draco calmamente.

- E depois nós tentamos procurar-te mas não te encontrávamos. – Completou Daniel. – Todos pensávamos que tinhas morrido.

- E a guerra? O que aconteceu? – Perguntei na mesma posição de antes.

- Acabou há cinco anos. – Disse Daniel.

Depois disso ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo. Eu permanecia com a cabeça baixa e no meio das minhas mãos até que levantei o olhar para Draco e quando o fiz uma sensação apoderou-se de mim, algo que fazia com que eu finalmente me sentisse completa, sentisse que tudo agora ia ficar bem porque ele estava ali. Levantei-me e fui até ele, ajoelhei-me à sua frente e fiquei a olhar para o chão. Lágrimas saiam dos meus olhos, lágrimas de felicidade por estar ali com ele, com o homem que aparecia sempre nos meus sonhos desfocados.

- Estás bem? – Perguntou-me Draco levantando-me o rosto para que pudesse olhar para ele.

Eu não disse nada, fiquei a olhar para aqueles olhos, como eu tinha saudades deles, e atirei-me para ele abraçando-o como se ele pudesse desaparecer a qualquer momento. Ele retribuiu o abraço e depois abastou-se um pouco, apenas o suficiente para me olhar nos olhos novamente e depois me beijar. E agora sim a minha felicidade estava completa. Mas aquele momento durou pouco. De repente ouvimos a porta da sala abrir e eu olhei para lá vendo um Harry de boca aberta e olhos arregalados a olhar para mim. Não aguentei e corri para ele abraçando-o.

- Como é que estás aqui? – Perguntou-me ele confuso.

- Eu trouxe-a Potter e ela já se lembra de tudo. – Disse Draco ainda sentado no sofá.

Recebi abraços de Ron, Hermione e Ginny. Esta última foi a correr até à lareira falando com a família e comunicando que eu já me lembrava de tudo e que estava ali com eles. Estávamos todos bastante contentes mas de repente eu lembrei-me de alguém que permanecia ali naquela sala sem que ninguém notasse a sua presença. Olhei para Mark que olhava fixamente para o caderno aberto no chão com uma expressão estranha. Fui até ele, vendo o olhar espantado de Harry, Ron, Ginny e Hermione que não tinham reparado nele, e peguei no caderno vendo que estava na última página lá escrita.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei ajoelhando-me à frente dele.

Ele olhou para mim durante um tempo e depois falou. – Tu és filha da Catherine.

Apenas aquelas palavras me fizeram lembrar da conversa que tínhamos tido no café e depois mais uma lembrança me ocorreu, a lembrança de que a minha mãe já estava grávida quando se casou. Eu desabei no chão, aquilo não podia estar a acontecer.

- Agora eu entendo porque é que ela fugiu. – Ele dizia baixo como se falasse para ele próprio. – Ela queria proteger a nossa filha porque sabia que a minha família nunca aceitaria.

Todos ficaram em silêncio a olhar para nós. Ele permanecia sentado na poltrona e eu sentada no chão a olhar para ele como se ele tivesse dito algo do outro mundo. Depois olhei para trás e vi Draco mais branco que o normal e quase como se tivesse paralisado, não mexia nem um único músculo. Até que depois Mark começa a rir e eu olhei para ele perplexa, como se lhe tivessem a nascer membros em sítios invulgares. Então ele parou de rir e falou com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não é engraçado? Mais uma Potter junto com um Malfoy.

- Eu não vejo piada nisso. Já que essa Potter também é filha de um Malfoy. – Gritou Draco que parecia ter acordado do seu transe.

- Calma Draco. – Dizia Mark ainda a sorrir. – Ela não é filha de um Malfoy.

- Mas o senhor acabou de dizer que eu sou sua filha. – Eu olhava para ele confusa. – Ou eu percebi mal?

Ele baixou-se e depois levantou-se de novo levando-me junto com ele. O sorriso não lhe saía dos lábios e isso já me começava a irritar.

- Não percebeste mal. Mas a verdade é que eu não sou um verdadeiro Malfoy.

- Como é que é? – Ouvi o Draco confuso.

- Isso mesmo que ouviste Draco. Eu não sou realmente irmão do teu pai. Na verdade a minha família morreu quando eu tinha dois anos e os teus avôs ficaram comigo, adoptaram-me como um filho, afinal eu era de uma das famílias tradicionais e de sangue puro.

- Então o senhor não é tio do Draco? Isto é, tio de verdade, de sangue? – Eu perguntei começando a ficar mais aliviada.

- Isso mesmo Suzane.

Quando ele disse aquilo foi como se um peso saísse de cima de mim, fiquei imensamente mais leve. Depois senti-me ser abraçada e olhei para trás vendo Draco sorrir e eu sorri também.

- Nunca mais me assuste assim tio. – Disse ele olhando sério para Mark.

- Não, nunca mais. – Disse Mark a sorrir.

Mais uma vez o silêncio se apoderou daquela sala até que ouvimos alguém bastante exaltado atrás de nós, alguém que até então nos tínhamos esquecido.

- Mas esperem lá. Como é que ele veio aqui parar? – Harry estava bastante exaltado e ao mesmo tempo parecia confuso. – Porque é que vocês o trouxeram para minha casa? Tudo bem que a guerra acabou mas ele continua a ser um Malfoy, mesmo que só de nome.

- Calma Potter. O meu tio nunca foi de nenhum dos lados. – Disse Draco olhando calmamente para Harry. – Aliás ele praticamente desde que saiu da escola que não aparece em Inglaterra. Não é?

- É sim Draco. Desde que a Catherine se casou que eu nunca mais voltei para cá. Andei pelo mundo durante todos estes anos, voltei apenas este ano e vi que esta guerra sem nexo tinha acabado, por isso decidi ficar por cá.

Depois de conversarmos mais um pouco fomos jantar, Mark preferiu ir embora dizendo que precisava de colocar as ideias em ordem, afinal era pai agora. A seguir fomos até ao bar onde me tinham encontrado na outra noite, fomos festejar o meu regresso. Voltamos tarde para casa e depois de me mostrarem o quarto onde eu ficaria, ao lado do quarto do Draco, fui dormir. E finalmente depois de cinco anos tive uma noite tranquila.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15 – Um Novo Adeus**

No dia seguinte quando acordei deixei-me ficar de olhos fechados a lembrar-me de tudo o que tinha acontecido mas passado um bocado senti como se tivesse a ser observada. Abri os olhos e deparei-me com um loiro sorridente sentado no chão ao lado da cama a olhar para mim.

- Bom dia bela adormecida. – Disse Draco a sorrir.

- Bela adormecida? Até parece que dormi muito.

- Não, são apenas quatro da tarde. Só perdeste o pequeno-almoço e o almoço.

- Estás a brincar. – Disse levantando-me e pegando no relógio que estava pousado na mesa-de-cabeceira. Depois de conferir a hora disse sorrindo. – Afinal não estás.

Ele levantou-se dando-me um beijo e saiu do quarto dizendo para eu me arranjar e ir comer alguma coisa. Depois de ele sair eu levantei-me peguei numa toalha e numas roupas que estavam ao fundo da cama, que supus terem sido ali colocadas por ele, e fui ao wc tomar um banho rápido. Quando terminei de me vestir penteei o cabelo e saí para o andar de baixo em direcção à cozinha.

- Boa tarde. – Disse-me Daniel assim que entrei na cozinha indo até mim e beijando-me a face. – O Draco teve de sair, um assunto para resolver no Ministério por isso que tal irmos dar um passeio e me contares o que tens feito?

- Claro, porque não. – Disse enquanto me dirigia ao balcão e preparando algo para comer. – E onde pensas ir?

- Não sei, logo se vê.

Eu peguei em algumas torradas e num sumo e sentei-me à mesa a comer enquanto Daniel escrevia um pequeno bilhete para que se alguém chegasse soubesse que tínhamos saído.

- Daniel. – Ele olhou para mim e eu continuei. – Porque é que tu e o Draco moram aqui com o Harry?

- É que depois daquele dia nós não pudemos voltar para nossas casas, éramos considerados traidores, mais o Draco que eu. Então o Potter disse-nos para virmos para aqui. Durante a guerra moravam aqui muitas mais pessoas mas depois ficamos só eu, o Draco e o Potter. Às vezes o Weasley, a Weasley e a Granger vêm para aqui uns dias mas pouco tempo.

- Bem parece que se conseguiram dar bem com o Harry e os outros. – Falei enquanto me levantava e arrumava a louça na banca.

- Tudo por tua causa Suzy. – Disse ele sorrindo e eu não pude deixar de sorrir.

Ele levantou-se, deixou o bilhete em cima da mesa e depois saímos de casa. Andamos pelas redondezas em silêncio até que me lembrei de um lugar onde poderíamos ir.

- Preciso de passar em minha casa para ir buscar as minhas coisas.

- Oh claro, vamos lá.

Voltamos a caminhar mas desta vez já não íamos em silêncio, ele tinha inúmeras questões a fazer e eu também.

- Então ainda não me disseste o que te aconteceu depois que desapareceste naquele dia horrível. – Disse ele olhando em frente. Eu olhei para ele mas depois voltei a olhar em frente.

- Quando caí bati com a cabeça em alguma coisa e por isso desmaiei e perdi a memória. Não sei exactamente quanto tempo fiquei naquela margem do rio mas depois umas pessoas encontraram-me e levaram-me para um hospital onde estive quase um ano em coma. – Parei de falar e olhei-o mas ele continuava a olhar em frente, então voltei o meu olhar para a frente também e continuei. – Depois que acordei não me lembrava de nada, apenas soube o meu nome por causa da medalha que o Harry me deu porque tem o meu nome gravado atrás. Arranjei um emprego naquele bar como empregada de mesa e há pouco tempo o gerente ouviu-me cantar na arrecadação e pediu-me para que eu à sexta cantasse.

Parei de falar e ficamos em silêncio, algo me dizia que havia alguma coisa estranha nele. Continuamos em silêncio até que chegamos ao meu apartamento e subimos. Ele ficou na sala e eu dirigi-me ao quarto para arrumar as minhas roupas e outros pertences. Passado um bocado ele foi ter comigo e sentou-se na cama e seguia todos os meus movimentos, aquilo era muito estranho, ele não costumava ser tão calado, pelo menos o Daniel que eu me lembrava não era calado.

- Daniel o que se passa? – Já não aguentava mais aquela atitude dele.

Ele permaneceu a olhar para mim e depois levantou-se tirando um envelope do bolso de trás das calças, voltou a sentar-se e fez sinal para que eu me sentasse também. Era estranho mas a expressão dele parecia-se imenso com a expressão que ele e o Draco tinham quando eu recebi a carta de Voldemort o que me começava a assustar. Ele respirou fundo e depois falou.

- O Draco não sabe da existência desta carta. – Ele olhava para o chão o que me assustava mais ainda. – A carta chegou logo depois que desapareceste e eu guardei-a antes que o Draco visse, achei melhor assim porque ele estava muito abalado com tudo aquilo. – Depois olhou para mim e continuou. – Desculpa mas eu abri-a e se queres que seja sincero acho que o melhor é fazeres o que pedem.

- Mas do que estás a falar? – Perguntou confusa.

Ele apenas me entregou o envelope, eu peguei nele e olhei-o. Tinha o selo do Ministério da Magia Búlgaro o que eu achei muito estranho. Abri o envelope e tirei o pergaminho que lá estava, comecei a lê-lo.

_Cara Miss Manson,_

_É com pesar que lhe escrevo a dizer que a sua mãe adoptiva faleceu. Mrs __Ivanov_ _sofreu um pequeno acidente enquanto preparava uma poção em casa e mesmo sendo levada para o hospital não a conseguiram salvar._

_Ela deixou em testamento que todos os seus bens deveriam ser entregues a si e por isso lhe escrevo a comunicar que deverá vir o mais rápido que puder até ao Ministério da Magia Búlgaro a fim de resolver alguns assuntos burocráticos. Pois como deve saber Mrs Ivanov era detentora de inúmeras propriedades e também era da direcção da Escola de Durmstrang._

_Com os melhores cumprimentos,_

_Boris Ganchev_

_Ministro da Magia_

- Tu achas que eu devo ir? – Perguntei sem desviar o olhar do pergaminho e com os olhos húmidos devido à notícia.

- Acho que sim. – Ele permanecia a olhar para o chão.

- E o Draco?

- Ele vai tentar ir contigo mas eu acho melhor ele ficar. – Agora ele olhou para mim e eu desviei o meu olhar do pergaminho e fixei os olhos verdes dele. – Acho que tu também precisas de um tempo sozinha para pensar em tudo que aconteceu. Arrumar as ideias por causa do teu pai, da morte da tua mãe adoptiva, de certeza que ela era importante para ti.

- Sim, ela era importante para mim.

Eu levantei-me e voltei a arrumar as coisas. Quanto já tudo estava na mala fui até à escrivaninha e escrevi um pequeno bilhete para o Draco, era mais fácil se eu fosse sem me despedir, depois dobrei-o, guardei-o no bolso das calças e virei-me para Daniel que permanecia sentado na cama.

- Podes levar-me até ao Ministério? Preciso dum botão de transporte para a Bulgária.

- Claro.

Ele ajudou-me a levar a mala e fomos calmamente até ao Ministério, eu rezava para não encontrar Draco lá. Quando chegamos lá fomos até à recepcionista que revistou a varinha de Daniel, já que a minha tia desaparecido, e nos indicou o lugar para onde devíamos ir. Daniel acompanhou-me até à secção dos transportes mágicos onde eu depois de entregar a carta que tinha recebido tive autorização para usar um botão de transporte e partir rumo à Bulgária.

- Entrega isto ao Draco. – Pedi ao Daniel enquanto lhe entregava o pedaço de papel dobrado. – E toma conta dele.

- Está descansada, eu faço isso. Fi-lo durante cinco anos. – Disse sorrindo e dando-me um beijo carinhoso no rosto. – Volta rápido.

- Vou tentar.

Assim que terminei de falar fui sugada pelo botão de transporte. Estava de volta à Bulgária. Primeiro trataria dos assuntos no Ministério, já que ali estava, depois iria a Durmstrang por causa da directoria. E eu tinha a sensação que dentro daquela escola o passado me iria atormentar novamente.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 – De Volta ao Passado**

DRACO

Cheguei a casa já era quase hora do jantar e a casa parecia-me mais silenciosa que o normal, o que era muito estranho. Fui até à cozinha e vi em cima da mesa dois pedaços de pergaminho, um amaçado e outro ainda intacto. Agarrei no que estava amaçado e reconheci logo a letra de Daniel, ele e a Suzane tinham saído, o outra era do Potter a dizer que iria jantar a casa dos Weasley. Deixei de novo aquilo lá e subi para tomar um banho, foi quando saí da cozinha que vi o Daniel entrar. Sozinho?

- Onde está a Suzane? – Perguntei olhando sério para ele.

No início ele apenas ficou lá parado a olhar para mim, aquilo não me estava a agradar em nada, mas depois ele falou.

- É melhor irmos para a sala conversar. – Enquanto ele falava começou a andar em direcção à sala e eu ainda sem entender nada segui-o.

Chegando lá ele sentou-se numa das poltronas e eu sentei-me no sofá em frente. Permanecemos num silêncio torturante durante o que me pareceu uma eternidade até que ele finalmente falou.

- No dia do desaparecimento da Suzane foi parar a Hogwarts uma carta do Ministério Búlgaro para ela e como tu estavas demasiado transtornado com tudo aquilo, eu decidi não te contar nada. Mas eu abri a carta e lá pedia para que ela comparecesse na Bulgária porque a mãe adoptiva dela tinha falecido e deixado tudo para a Suzane, e este "tudo" quer dizer imensas propriedades e a directoria de Durmstrang. – Ele fez uma pausa e ficou a olhar para mim.

- E ela foi assim? Sem me dizer nada? – Era a única pergunta que me acorria naquele momento.

- Ela pediu-me para te entregar isto. – Disse ele entregando um pedaço de pergaminho dobrado. Não hesitei em o abrir.

_Querido Draco,_

_Antes de mais peço-te perdão por ter partido sem dizer nada, eu sei que para ti deve ser difícil afinal ficaste cinco longos anos sem mim, mas tens de tentar compreender-me. Acredita que é difícil ter de ir embora sem dizer adeus, sem me despedir, por isso achei melhor não voltar a casa com medo de te encontrar e perder toda a coragem para ir. Mesmo assim, é impossível deixar-te para trás e não sofrer, sorriu para não chorar._

_Para ti deve ser muito mais difícil ficar sem mim de novo, por tempo indeterminado, afinal todos estes anos eu não me lembrava de ti, mas tu nunca me conseguiste esquecer._

_Eu espero sinceramente não demorar muito, tenho apenas de resolver alguns assuntos (é provável que o Daniel te conte). Vai ser muito difícil voltar aquele país, àquela casa, àquela escola, porque foi lá que eu vivi o meu pior pesadelo, foi lá que eu me tornei a pessoa fria que conheceste no início. Só espero que voltar àqueles lugares não me faça recordar o passado sombrio porque eu não sei se depois poderei mudar de novo._

_Mais uma vez peço que me perdoes._

_Com amor,_

_Suzane_

- Eu vou atrás dela. – Disse sem desviar os olhos da letra dela.

- Nem penses nisso.

Eu olhei para Daniel surpreso. Como assim "nem penses nisso"? Eu não podia simplesmente ficar sem ela de novo, ainda para mais por "tempo indeterminado", era impossível.

- Eu vou e nem me tentes impedir. – Disse já me levantando e o Daniel fez o mesmo.

- Ouve Draco, eu sei que é difícil ficar outra vez longe dela mas tenta compreende-la. Ela também precisa de colocar as ideias em ordem. – Ele falava enquanto olhava bem fundo nos meus olhos.

Voltei a sentar-me, ele até tinha a sua razão, mas ia ser tão difícil para mim. Eu só esperava que ela voltasse bem e voltasse a mesma Suzane que era nos últimos meses em Hogwarts.

SUZANE

Esta escola traz-me tantas recordações más, tantas coisas que eu preferia continuar a não me lembrar. Percorria aqueles corredores sombrios até ao escritório do actuar director, era como se os meus pés ainda se lembrassem do caminho porque nem precisava pensar nele. Parei em frente à porta de madeira negra e bati uma vez, após ouvir uma voz vinda de dentro autorizando-me a entrar abri a porta e entrei no escritório escuro.

- Boa noite professor Boris. – Disse mal entrei.

- Boa noite Miss Manson. Disse o homem sentado atrás da mesa. – Sente-se.

Eu caminhei até à cadeira que me foi indicada e sentei-me esperando que ele começasse a falar.

- Soube do que aconteceu com a menina e fico feliz por saber que se encontra bem. – Ele sorria, mas eu sabia que era apenas uma encenação, ele nunca tinha gostado de mim. Mantive-me calada e ele prosseguiu. – Como agora a menina faz parte da direcção da escola…

- Eu não quero fazer parte da direcção. – Disse cortando-lhe a palavra. – Vim aqui mesmo para isso, para perguntar como é que faço para passar a minha parte da direcção para outra pessoa.

Ele olhou-me surpreso, não devia mesmo esperar algo assim de mim, já que eu costumava atirar-lhe à cara que um dia a direcção seria minha.

- O que a fez mudar de ideias?

- Isso não é da sua canta professor. – Disse firmemente e ele compreendeu que não iria saber mais nada.

- Então, se é assim que quer, tem apenas que passar uma procuração para a pessoa que quer que fique com a sua parte da direcção.

- Óptimo, ainda bem que sou uma pessoa precavida e já tinha pensado nisso. – Disse tirando um pergaminho do meu saco e entregando-o a ele. – Esta é a procuração. Eu não quero saber desta escola, pode fazer o que quiser com essa procuração. É sua.

Levantei-me sem dar tempo a mais conversas e saí da sala. Fiquei aliviada com aquilo, menos um problema. Caminhei pelos corredores escuros e várias lembranças me passavam pela mente. Era irónico como agora aquele lugar me dava arrepios quando há anos atrás me atraída. Apressei o passo, quando mais depressa saísse dali melhor mas ao virar uma esquina esbarrei com alguém e com o impacto caí no chão.

- Ora, ora. Se não é a Suzane.


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 – Outro Pesadelo**

DRACO

Já se passou uma semana e nada de notícias da Suzane, começo até a ficar bastante preocupado. Eu sei que se ela em vez de me mandar aquela carta pelo Daniel se tivesse despedido pessoalmente de mim eu acho que a teria obrigado a ficar ou então iria com ela, mas tal como o Daniel já me disse imensas vezes (cheguei até a pensar coser-lhe a boca para ele se calar), ela precisa de um tempo sozinha. Mas uma semana já não é tempo suficiente? Ainda para mais lá naquele país, isso só lhe pode fazer mal.

São quatro da amanhã e eu ainda não consegui pregar olho, tem sido assim durante esta semana toda, começo a sentir-me bastante cansado mas não consigo dormir, os pesadelos perseguem-me. Ouvi agora batidas na janela do quarto, quando abri a janela para ver o que era, uma grande coruja entrou, pousou uma carta em cima da mesa ao fundo do quarto e voltou a sair. Tudo isto enquanto eu ficava parado a tentar perceber de quem poderia ser aquela coruja até que finalmente se fez luz no meu cérebro e eu corri para a mesa.

Peguei na carta e rasguei o envelope, já não aguentava mais a expectativa, só poderia ser uma carta da Suzane.

_Caro Malfoy,_

_Começo já por avisar que não é necessária uma resposta a esta carta. Tenho a certeza que estarás muito preocupado com a Suzane mas não é preciso, ela está bem (dentro do possível é claro)._

_Não precisas ir para a Bulgária porque ela já não está lá mas como é óbvio eu não irei dizer onde estamos._

_Foi uma grande irresponsabilidade dela ir à Bulgária desarmada e ainda pior sozinha. Afinal ela tem vários inimigos lá. Mas eu não sou um inimigo, pelo menos enquanto ela me obedecer._

_É verdade, ainda nem sequer me apresentei, o meu nome é Ivan Hristov. Há muito tempo que queria a Suzane para mim (eu acho que me percebes) mas ela nunca me deu oportunidade de me aproximar. Agora que a vi tão indefesa não consegui resistir._

_Provavelmente não a voltarás a ver, por isso conforma-te._

_Cumprimentos_

_Ivan Hristov_

Amassei aquela carta. Estava furioso. Quem é que aquele idiota pensa que é para me roubar a Suzane. Raios, eu vou mata-lo. Ele não sabe com quem acabou de se meter.

Vesti uma roupa qualquer à pressa, agarrei na minha varinha e saí do quarto. A minha ideia era ir procurar a Suzane mas não sabia onde ela podia estar. Decidi ir pedir ajuda ao Potter, afinal ela era prima dele, e claro que o Daniel não iria ficar para trás.

Entrei no quarto do Potter sem nem sequer bater à porta.

- Acorda! – Gritei enquanto lhe atirava um sapato para cima.

O coitado acordou de um salto a pensar que estava ser atacado, poderia até ser divertido não fosse a situação em que estávamos.

- Mas… Estás maluco? – Ele gritou ao mesmo tempo em que colocava os óculos.

- A Suzane foi raptada. – Foi a única coisa que disse enquanto lhe atirava a carta amassada e saía para ir acordar o Daniel.

Assim que cheguei ao quarto do Daniel fiz o mesmo, berrei e atirei-lhe um sapato. A reacção dele foi igual à do Potter, tal como eu esperava. Nesse momento já o Potter estava atrás de mim e tinha atirado a carta para que o Daniel pudesse também ler.

- E então o que vamos fazer? – Perguntei olhando para o Potter que estava com um ar bastante pensativo.

- É melhor pedir ajuda à Hermione. – O Potter falou enquanto se dirigia ao andar de baixo, provavelmente para enviar uma coruja à Granger ou então falar pela lareira.

Fosse qual fosse o método de comunicação, a Granger era a melhor escolha para o momento, tinha de admitir que ela era bastante inteligente e agora alguém com cabeça fria para pensar em alguma coisa era bem-vinda.

Voltei o meu olhar para o Daniel, ele estava pior que uma estátua e murmurava alguma coisa sem parar. Conhecia-o bem e por isso supôs que ele se estaria a culpar por ter incentivado a Suzane a ir sozinha. Mesmo eu via que a culpa não era dele, ela era teimosa, mesmo que insistíssemos ela levaria sempre a sua avante, não adiantava nada ele sentir-se culpado agora.

- A culpa não é tua, Daniel. – Ele olhou para mim e sorriu, de certeza que era um sorrisinho falso mas era melhor que nada.

Descemos os dois ao encontro do Potter que estava sentado em frente à lareira a falar com a Granger.

- Hum em primeiro lugar temos de descobrir quem é esse Ivan Hristov. – Ela parecia estar mais a falar para ela do que para nós. – É melhor irmos até à Bulgária, falamos com alguém que conheça os dois. Talvez o Viktor seja uma boa escolha, afinal eles devem ter andado juntos na escola.

- E porque não falamos com o director da escola? – Sugeriu o Daniel. – Ela ia lá para falar com ele, é provável que ele tenha sido a última pessoa a vê-la. Antes daquele idiota claro.

Ficamos mais alguns minutos a planear o que faríamos até que o Potter foi enviar uma coruja para os Weasley e entretanto a Granger apareceu na nossa sala com uma malinha que se eu não soubesse que ela a tinha expandido por dentro diria que ela era doida em levar aquela malinha minúscula (era um costume dela, já me tinha habituado a vê-la tirar coisas do tamanho dela daquela malinha onde só caberiam uns óculos se ela fosse muggle).

Tivemos de esperar até ao sol raiar para pudermos partir os seis para o Ministério da Magia e irmos para a Bulgária. Todos nós estávamos nervosos com o que poderia estar a acontecer com a Suzane, afinal ela estava desarmada e esteve muitos anos longe da magia. Perguntava-me se ela ainda tinha aquele poder estranho que vi quando ela descobriu o que a Pansy fez com o diário dela.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 – Tarde de Mais**

Estávamos a entrar no Ministério quando alguém nos chamou. Virei-me para trás e vi o meu tio Mark (eu já sabia que ele não era verdadeiramente meu tio mas era a força do hábito). Não sei o que ele estava ali a fazer mas fiquei logo a saber quando ele se aproximou.

- Onde é que vocês pensam que vão sem mim? – Disse ele com um olhar sério olhando para nós os seis. – A Mrs Weasley contou-me tudo e nem pensem que vão salvar a Suzane sem a minha ajuda.

Ninguém protestou, apenas assentimos com a cabeça para que ele nos acompanhasse. Afinal, era mais uma ajuda e quantos mais melhor, não? Fomos em direcção ao Departamento dos Transportes Mágicos e pedimos um botão de transporte para a Bulgária, não demorou muito e lá nos deram permissão para usarmos um. Como sempre tive aquela sensação desagradável quando o botão foi activo.

Assim que senti de novo o chão por baixo dos pés abri os olhos e por mementos pensei que não tínhamos saído de Londres, o Ministério Búlgaro era em tudo idêntico ao Inglês. Olhei em volta e vi Mark afastar-se, indo em direcção a um dos funcionários. Não percebi o que eles falavam mas pela cara de Mark parecia estar a ter resultados positivos no que quer que estivesse a falar.

- Ela realmente já não está aqui. – Disse Mark assim que se aproximou de novo de nós. – Ela e o tal Hristov foram para a Albânia.

Ficamos em silêncio durante algum tempo até que a Granger fez a mesma pergunta que martelava na minha cabeça.

- E ninguém a impediu? Tenho a certeza que ela foi levada à força.

- Eu também fiz essa pergunta ao funcionário e ele disse-me que ela parecia muito alegre. – Disse Mark olhando para nós como se quisesse que percebesse algo.

- Maldição Imperius. – Eu disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia e de facto para mim era.

Não perdemos mais tempo, Mark voltou a falar com o funcionário e quando dei conta já aquela sensação de aperto sufocante se tinha apoderado de mim. Fomos para uma pequena aldeia da Albânia, onde se via uma colina ao longe.

Não sei como é que o Mark conseguiu tanta informação, afinal os funcionários do Ministério não deveriam dar assim tantas informações de outros feiticeiros a desconhecidos mas isso naquele momento era o menos importante, eu queria era encontrar a Suzane e leve-la de volta para Londres.

- Ali! – Ouvi Mark dizer enquanto apontava para uma mansão no cimo de uma colina. – Assemelha-se à descrição que o funcionário me fez.

Não perdemos mais tempo e fomos o mais rápido que podíamos pela colina acima. Preparamos as nossas varinhas assim que nos aproximamos, não podíamos dar-nos ao luxo de sermos apanhados desprevenidos.

- Suzane! – Gritei quando me aproximei das grades que rodeavam o terreno ao redor da mansão.

- Malfoy, pára de gritar. – Disse o Potter enquanto me segurava no braço. – Assim não resolvemos nada e ainda para mais perdemos o efeito surpresa.

Ele tinha razão, o melhor era apanhar aquele maldito sequestrador desprevenidos. Mas já era tarde de mais, a porta da frente da mansão abriu-se e de lá saiu um homem alto e magro de cabelo escuro. Aquele só podia ser o tal de Ivan Hristov.

- Eu não tinha dito para não virem atrás da Suzane? – É parece que acertei, aquele era mesmo o idiota do sequestrador.

- Não interessa aquilo que digas… - Eu tentava falar normalmente mas a minha vontade era matar aquele idiota. – A Suzane vai connosco quer queiras ou não queiras.

E o mais estranho aconteceu… O Hristov riu-se. Mas não um riso cínico, ele teve a coragem de gargalhar na minha cara. Agora sim ele ia morrer.

- Eu não acho que ela queira ir com vocês. – Disse ele quando finalmente parou com as gargalhadas, pena não se ter engasgado e morrido sufocado.

- É claro que ela quer ir connosco. – Disse e acrescentei em pensamento "isso não é óbvio?"

Vi-o estalar os dedos e um pequeno elfo doméstico aparecer ao seu lado. O Hristov disse algo ao elfo que eu não consegui ouvir, e então, o elfo fez uma vénia e desapareceu.

Ficamos todos a tentar perceber o que estava a acontecer, até que alguns minutos depois, que para mim pareceram horas, o elfo voltou mas desta vez vinha alguém atrás dele. Essa pessoa colocou-se ao lado do Hristov e então eu consegui ver quem era. Nesse momento o meu coração parou.

- Suzane. – Sussurrei.

Eu não tinha dúvidas de que aquela mulher era realmente ela, mas parecia tão diferente da última vez que a tinha visto. Usava um longo vestido vermelho, que lhe ficava just ao corpo até à cintura e depois ficava solto ao longo das pernas, o cabelo escuro tinha crescido imenso, pois agora batia-lhe no fundo das costas, mas o pior eram os olhos, estavam de um azul opaco, como se não conseguisse ver nada à sua frente. Aquilo era uma visão assustada e um arrepio involuntário percorreu-me a espinha quando a imagem do misterioso poder dela me veio à mente, nesse dia os olhos da Suzane estavam também assim.

Olhei em volta e todos estavam em choque tal como eu, principalmente o Daniel e o Potter pois pareciam ter-se lembrado também da mesma situação que eu. E o mesmo pensamento parecia pairar sobre nós, "ele fez alguma coisa à Suzane e nós chegamos tarde de mais para o impedir".


End file.
